espia internacional
by TsubasaX4
Summary: amu se va España y regresa después de 5 años debido a su trabajo pero que pasara cuando amu se entere de que ikuto se casa en dos semanas y que esa chica tiene algo que ver con el trabajo de amu, ella peleara por el amor de su vida o se dará por vencida pero que pasara si ikuto corre peligro al igual que sus amigos y padres y ella es la única que los puede salvar
1. Chapter 1

**tsubasa: ola de nuevo aquí traigo otra historia**

**ikuto: oye donde anduviste toda la semana**

**tsubasa: me fui a pasear pero total les quiero decir que me voy a atrasar en las actualizaciones para aquellos que leen: a través de los mundos, nunca te atrevas a volver a mentirme, no sabes nada de mi voy a actualizar lo mas posible que pueda... ah ... estoy haciendo un nuevo fic el cual se llama la pelea con easter **

**ikuto: estas obsesionada con el amuto verdad**

**tsubasa: si porque algun problema*aura negra***

**ikuto:*aterrorizado* no no hay ninguno **

**tsubasa: la pelea con easter es one-shot pero es largo así que lo terminare **

**ikuto: shugo chara no le pertenece a tsubasax4 le pertenece a peach-pit **

**tsubasa: muy bien ikuto hiciste el disclaimer sin pedirtelo me alegra**

**ikuto:*asustado* ya...puedes bajar la pistola**

**tsubasa: jajajaja si ya andale que comienze la historia**

* * *

Espía Internacional

**Después de lo que paso con easter, ikuto fue en busca de su padre y regreso después se unió a una orquesta donde trabaja su padre después volvió para la boda de sanjo y de yuu y se quedó en Japón pero al siguiente día iría a visitar a amu.**

**Amu POV:**

Charas: amu-chan despierta

Amu: que quieren

Dia: ami dijo que tus padres te necesitan

Miki: al parecer es urgente y algo malo

Amu: porque algo malo

Su: ami acaba de entrar llorando desu

Amu: está bien bajare

**Perdón por no presentarme me llamo hinamori amu tengo 15 años mi pelo es rosado y me llega hasta la cintura soy de tez blanca y de ojos ámbares ahora mismo bajo las escaleras de mi casa para hablar con mis padres al llegar me siento y veo a ami a mi lado llorando desconsoladamente y mis padres muy serios.**

Mama: amu-chan necesitamos hablar

Amu: claro de que

Papa: pues resulta que tenemos que hacer un viaje a España y no sabemos cuándo volveremos

Amu: por eso llora ami

Mama: no, llora porque los que se van son ustedes dos

Amu: ¡Que! Pero porque demonios nos vamos a ir ami y yo

Papa: si se van a ir y se van a quedar con sus tíos

Amu:…

Papa: amu estas bien

**Me quede atónita y pensé en ir a mi cuarto gritar pero antes tenía que preguntar cuando nos íbamos **

Papa: te iras el lunes haremos tu transferencia y te despides de tus amigos y te recogemos cuando salgas.

Amu: ya veo y porque ustedes no van a ir

Mama: lo sentimos amu-chan pero tu tío nos dijo que nada mas podías ir tú y ami

Amu: puedo salir a caminar un rato

Papa: son las 9 de la noche a donde piensas ir

Amu: a un parque cercano prometo no tardar

Papa: llévate a ami para que se despejen

Amu: ami ven

Ami: si amu

**Fui a mi cuarto y cerré el balcón con llave y corrí la cortina después baje y me lleve a ami de la mano y salimos caminando al parque en el que tuve una cita con tadase y nos sentamos en una banca y ami se puso a saltar frente a mi tratando de alegrarme **

Ami: one-chan no ha llorado

Amu: yo no quiero llorar

Ami: te va hacer daño si te lo guardas, yo sé que tampoco quieres irte no quieres dejar a tus amigos ni a ikuto

Amu: ami como sabes sobre el

Ami: tengo contactos

Amu: le preguntaste a utau verdad

Ami: si pero como se lo dirás a tus amigos

Amu: mañana en el jardín real se los diré y tu

Ami: yo veré que hacer pero creo que se está haciendo tarde hay que volver

Amu: gracias ami

Ami: de nada amu

**Llegamos a casa y nos dormimos juntas y así transcurrió la noche y yo no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche por pensar en que les diría a mis amigos al mañana.**

**Al día siguiente…**

**Me levante con ojeras y me metí a bañar luego salí y me puse mi uniforme que era una blusa blanca manga larga con una manga alrededor tipo escoces gris, una falda de muchos tablones color gris tipo escoces con un poco de café más arriba de la rodilla una corbata gris escoces la cual deje un poco suelta un chaleco negro la cual solo se podía abrochar el primes botón porque terminaba en "A" unas medias negras arriba de la rodilla, unos botines negros con un poco de tacón y una bufanda escoses, mi pelo lo recogí en una coleta dejando el fleco en frente ya que el lado derecho era más largo que el izquierdo y me tapaban los ojos **_**(**__** . /search?hl=es-419&q=uniformes%2Bde%2Bsecundarias%2Banimes&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSXgl13qNeaV-MxBpKCxCwjKcIGjgKNggBEhDnB8gHx wfLB-UH5AfMB-MHGiD-aM-kpnuJZca9WvFqxaWUvCRQOFykhVS 1ppaF85C5WwwLEI6u_1ggaAAwhzS1pJi0jI3o&sa=X&ei=lUbjUe3uIa_8iQKB14BI&ved=0CCMQwg4oAA&biw=1034&bih=751#imgdii=_**_**)**

**Baje a desayunar y me fui sin despedirme y así me fui a la escuela, entre al salón y me senté en mi asiento y me puse a pensar como decirles a los demás pues hoy nos reuniríamos en el parque y Ami me pidió acompañarme, transcurrieron las clases como comúnmente lo hacen y era hora de la salida y hora de decir la verdad porque rima y los demás no paraban de hacerme preguntas con que si estaba bien o así cosas por el estilo pero de todas me zafe y ahora voy camino a el parque y lo primero que me encuentro es a Ikuto quien descansaba en una rama.**

Ikuto: yo, amu

Amu: hola Ikuto

Ikuto: estas bien

Amu: si

**Ikuto bajo del árbol con mucha delicadeza y se postro frente a mí y me tomo el mentón haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos.**

Ikuto: mientes, dime la verdad

Amu: yo…

**Ikuto se fue acercando poco a poco y por inercia cerré mis ojos esperando el beso de Ikuto el cual nunca llego y solo escuche una risa y volví a caer Ikuto me tomo el pelo. **

Ikuto: esperabas que te besara

Amu: a decir verdad si pero olvídalo por lo visto no lo vas a hacer

**Ikuto abrió los ojos por sorpresa y yo me comencé a reír por lo chistosa que se veía su cara.**

Ikuto: de que te ríes

Amu: de tu cara, es muy graciosa

Ikuto: mi cara no es graciosa amu

Amu: si lo es Ikuto

**Ikuto comenzó a acercarse hasta aprisionarme en un árbol y me puso una mano a lado de mi cabeza y la otra en la cintura y me apego al igual que nuestros labios el rozo su lengua con mi labio para abrirlos y así lo hice y el introdujo su lengua en mi boca explorando mi cavidad bucal y comenzamos a separarnos por falta de oxígeno pero luego retomamos el beso y así seguimos hasta que escuche un sonido y nos separamos para ver que era y vimos que era Ami con yaya quienes nos tomaron foto.**

Yaya: qué bonito

Ami: mi one-chan se besó con Ikuto a mí también me paso lo mismo el niño que me gusta me dio un beso en la mejilla

Amu: Ami

Ami: por lo menos algo bueno nos pasó el día de hoy aunque dure solo hoy

Amu: no te preocupes como te fue

Ami: oh de maravilla se despidieron con besos y abrazos me preguntaron cuando volvería y les dije que no lo sabía que era un tiempo indefinido

Rima: seguimos aquí de que hablan

Amu: yo les quería decir por qué actuaba rara hoy

Kukai: porque

Amu: yo me voy de viaje

Tadase: a donde iras hinamori-san

Amu: a España y no sé cuando regrese

Utau: cuando te vas amu

Amu: hoy mismo tomo el vuelo a casa de mis tíos

Yaya: y porque te vas amu-chií

Amu: no lo sabemos simplemente mi padre nos dijo que mis tíos querían vernos a mí y a mi hermana

Nagihiko: iras sola en el avión no creo que las dejen subir

Amu: yo jamás dije que iría en avión

Utau: entonces en que te iras

Amu: en un avión privado

Rima: pero tienes que tener dinero para el avión privado

Ami: mi tío es adinerado al igual que nuestra familia y amu es su favorita así que le regalo un avión privado y un Ferrari y lamborghini

Ikuto: eres de dinero

Amu: si

Utau: y donde están los autos

Ami: mi tío los conserva en casa

Tadase: nos desviamos del tema

Rima: no puedo creer que mi mejor amiga se va y quizás no la vuelva a ver

Kukai: buena suerte hinamori-san y espero verte pronto

**Kukai me abrazo y vi que Ikuto carraspeo y así nos despedimos todos hasta que llegaron mis papas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto subimos al avión y nos despedimos de Japón y espero que pueda volver algún día**

* * *

**tsubasa: mas adelante voy a poner a tres personajes de vocaloid y dos de sus canciones **

** me despido y esperen a que actualize y por favor dejen reviews porque su opinion me importa **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: entrenamiento antes de la boda

**Una chica de ojos ámbares se levantaba de su cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda, hinamori amu, así se llama la chica de pelo blanquecino y un poco rosado, largo hasta los talones y despeinado, de buenos atributos y buen cuerpo amu ya era una chica de 20 años, ella era reconocida mundialmente por ser la cantante del grupo shiroshi, solista y guitarrista, ella había pasado 5 años de su juventud en España, shiroshi es un grupo formado por 3 hombres ella era la guitarrista y de vez en cuando cantante de ese grupo formado por Kaito shion, len kagamine y Kamui Gakupo**

**Kamui Gakupo: **_**Cabello lila largo recogido en una coleta con mechones al frente, alto y guapo de ojos azules de tez blanca de 23 años es vocalista 1 y también toca la guitarra**_

**Kaito Shion: **_**cabello azul rey, de ojos azules, tez blanca de 22 años, alto y guapo es vocalista 2 y bajista pero se varía en su grupo.**_

**Len Kagamine: **_**cabello rubio recogido en una coleta corta de ojos azul claro, tez blanca de 19 años es baterista y vocalista 3, pero da más como baterista de su grupo, es algo bajito pero muy guapo**_

**Hinamori Amu: **_**cabello blanco y un poco de rosa hasta los talones, ojos color miel, de tez blanca, solista y guitarrista en el grupo shiroshi, de 20 años alta de cuerpo bien formado para su edad, la envidia de todas las chicas y el deseo de todos los hombres.**_

**La chica se vistió con una blusa blanca y un chaleco negro, y un shorts negro corto y unas botas de piel debajo de la rodilla su pelo se lo recogió en una coleta pero aun así le llegaba a las rodillas, se dejó el fleco el cual le tapaba el ojo derecho y bajo a la sala de su gran mansión de 50 cuartos incluyendo una sala de video juegos, la chica fue a la cocina y se preparó unos hot cakes acompañado con un vaso de jugo de naranja y se fue a sentar a la mesa blanca que estaba dentro de la cocina y así se dispuso a comer cuando alguien le besa la cabeza.**

**Amu: **Buenos días Kaito

**Kaito: **buenos días amu, como amaneciste

**Amu: **normal y tu

**Kaito:** igual que tú, todavía no se despiertan len y Kamui

**Amu: **si míralos ahí están

**Kaito: **así ya los vi, oye tranquilo len

**Amu se comenzó a reír igual que Kaito, cuando oyeron un ruido de una puerta cerrándose y supusieron que era Kamui el que se había despertado y si era el cual se había puesto una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro y descalzo con solo unos calcetines negros los cuales hacían resaltar el piso de mármol.**

**Kamui: **buenos días

**Kaito: **te has levantado de buenasKamui

**Kamui: **si como para matarte si no te cayas Kaito

**Amu: **ya cállense yo esperaba una mañana tranquila

**Kamui: **pues sigue esperándola

**Amu carraspeo ante eso y termino su desayuno, se levantó y lavo los trastes y luego se volvió a sentar mientras se terminaba su jugo, después bajo len y traía unas cartas en la mano.**

**Len: **oye amu te llego esto son puros recibos y una invitación a una boda

**Amu: **boda de quien

**Len: **no lo sé de un tal tsukiyomi

**Amu: **tsukiyomi ikuto

**Len: **si ese mero lo conoces

**Amu palideció y tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla:**

"_**estas cordialmente invitado a la boda de ikuto tsukiyomi y mayu Kenosha la cual se llevara a cabo el día 20 de julio de 2013, esperamos que asista"**_

**Amu rompió la carta en mil pedacitos y luego se retiró azotando la puerta lo cual asusto a sus amigos.**

**Len: **que le pasa amu

**Kaito: **palideció cuando leyó la carta tu sabes algo Kamui.

**Kamui: **amu me conto que en Japón había un chico del cual estaba profundamente enamorada y el chico lo estaba igual de ella o eso creía hasta hoy

**Len: **y es tsukiyomi ikuto verdad

**Kamui: **que maldito, ella también me conto que antes de que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, él se fue a un viaje en busca de su padre, tiempo después el regreso y le dijo que iba a entrar a una orquesta y él se fue después regreso para la boda de un amigo y se reencontró con amu y la puso a decidir entre él y un sujeto llamado tadase, pero ella seguía confundida y él le dijo que la enamoraría y lo hizo y cuando ella se fue él le prometió esperarla.

**Kaito: **no se merece sus lágrimas

**Kamui: **pero no entiendo cómo se enamoró de un pervertido

**Len: **porque lo dices

**Kamui: **bueno ella lo conoció cuando tenía 12 y el 15 además él se colaba por el balcón en las noches y le hablaba pervertida mente y también dormía con ella

**Kaito: **que pervertido uno de 15 con una de 12 eso es legal

**Len: **no, no es legal, pero que tal si hacemos algo para re animarla

**Kaito: **que tienes en mente

**Len: **esperaba que me dieran ideas

**Kamui: **y si le enseñamos a montar, se acuerdan que hizo un puchero cuando le dijimos que no

**Kaito: **si me acuerdo pero crees que eso la anime

**Len: **tal vez pero hay que intentar de todas formas aún tenemos las bromas pesadas

**Len y los demás salieron de la cocina y fueron al estudio de amu quien estaba sentada en su silla viendo por la ventana y tenía un legajo en el escritorio con la foto de un chica.**

**Kaito:** estas bien amu

**Amu: **si porque lo preguntas

**Len: **bueno pues con lo de la boda de ikuto

**Amu: **no voy a estar deprimida por su culpa, si él quiere re hacer su vida se lo voy a permitir, al igual que yo voy a hacer la mía.

**Kamui: **amu quieres ir a montar mañana

**Amu: **claro porque no

**Amu y los demás estaban platicando cuando un escucharon dos gritos de mujer**

**¿?:** Hinamori amu

**Amu: **esas voces, joder están aquí

**Len: **quienes están aquí

**La puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a una rubia de ojos violáceos a su lado estaba una castaña con ojos de igual color, bajita**.

**Amu: **utau, rima que hacen aquí

**Kaito: **es utau hoshina la cantante y la comediante rima mashiro

**Utau: **amu porque no fuiste por nosotras soy tu mejor amiga

**Rima: **error soy yo su mejor amiga

**Rima y utau se le aventaron a amu y la llenaron de besos y abrazos**

**Kamui: **seguimos aquí amu

**Amu: **cierto, utau ellos son Kaito Shion, Kamui Gakupo y Len Kagamine.

**Utau: **son los integrantes de la banda shiroshi verdad

**Rima: **que hacen aquí

**Len: **aquí vivimos

**Utau/Rima: **que, como que aquí viven, desde cuando

**Kaito: **hace 5 años

**Utau: **amu dejo de ser inocente

**Amu: **utau pervertida eres igual a tu hermano

**Utau y rima voltearon a ver a amu quien tenía los ojos cristalinos**.

**Utau: **no es cierto yo si mantengo mis promesas, yo si esperaría a la persona que amo

**Utau abrazo a amu quien estaba sin habla, al igual que sus amigos.**

**Utau: **lo siento amu yo trate de evitar que ikuto se casara, pero no lo logre, el insistió en casarse, dijo que era mejor olvidarte porque no volverías, yo no quise creer eso así que por eso vine, amu lo siento tanto.

**Amu: **no te preocupes utau, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera, ya dudaba de que él pudiera mantenerse fiel a su promesa y a mí, por eso yo haré lo mismo, además en dos semanas iba a regresar a Japón.

**Rima: **de verdad

**Amu: **hay algo que deben saber, nos pueden dejar solas por favor

**Kamui: **luego me explicaras tu regreso a Japón

**Amu asintió y las dejaron solas y amu les pidió que tomaran asiento mientras sacaba un legajo.**

**Amu: **mi regreso a Japón es para traer a ikuto y a sus padres también a los demás y a sus padres

**Utau: **no entiendo, porque a nuestros padres

**Amu: **la prometida de ikuto es la asesina más buscada de toda España, ella se casa con hombres ricos y después los mata y se queda con su fortuna, ella mata a toda persona que la conoció, el nombre verdadero de ella es mío hiroshi, tengo que traer a tu padre porque el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido trabajo para nosotros como un científico, y a los demás porque conocen a mío y ella sabe la vida de ustedes y de sus padres, entonces no quiero que corran peligro.

**Utau y rima estaban heladas y utau se levantó y amu fue corriendo tras ella.**

**Amu: **utau déjame explicarte

**Utau: **que me quieres explicar, por tu culpa nuestro padre nos abandonó y mi madre se casó con el viejo de easter e ikuto estuvo en peligro al igual que yo y nos hacían hacer cosas malas, por tu culpa, por la culpa de tu familia, mi padre no estuvo conmigo y también tuvimos que irnos con los hotori quienes nos veían con lastima

**Utau agarraba lo que estaba a su alcance para aventárselo a amu quien lo esquivaba pero no logró esquivar un jarrón que le dio en la cabeza.**

**Amu: **tú crees que estaba enterada de eso, yo también estuve así cuando mi tío me lo dijo, reaccione mal sabiendo que ikuto y tu estuvieron en peligro por la culpa de mi familia, y tú no eras la única en peligro, también fue tadase, nagi y los demás al igual que yo, olvidas que tu hermano trato de matarme, pero logre salvarlo igual que a ti y a hikaru.

**Utau: **mi hermano estaba siendo controlado y por eso te lastimaba

**Amu: **no es cierto olvidas cuando le contó a tadase que él se quedó en mi casa desde su última visita, ikuto estaba consciente de eso

**Utau: **lo hizo para protegerte de easter

**Amu:** me lo hubiera dicho, que no quería involucrarme, pero dime como él no podía hacer nada contra easter una empresa que se dedicaba a buscar un huevo que cumple deseos, tan débil era, yo siendo una pequeña de 12 años y logre derrotar una empresa, utau cuando llegue aquí mi tío me conto lo de aruto, yo estuve a punto de volverme loca, pero mira el lado bueno.

**Utau: **cual lado bueno

**Amu: **nos conocimos éramos enemigas y luego nos volvimos amigas tu conociste a kukai y te enamoraste de él y ahora son pareja, utau todo lo que pasamos para hacernos amigas y conocer a los demás y todo se inició por el humpty lock y la dumpty key.

**Utau cayó de rodillas y le pidió perdón a amu quien estaba sangrando** **de la cabeza** **mientras que rima y los demás los miraban.**

**Len: **que es el humpty lock y la dumpty key

**Rima: **eso tiene que contárselo amu

**Kaito: **esta sangrando, no vamos hacer nada

**Utau se acercó a amu y le limpio la cara con un pañuelo y después fueron a la cocina por el botiquín seguido por los demás quienes se sentaron en la mesa a observarlas.**

**Kamui: **y bien nos contaras la historia

**Amu: **la dumpty key es una llave y el humpty lock es un candado mágico el cual yo poseo, la llave la tiene ikuto, verán en Japón había una compañía llamada easter la cual recolectaba huevos x, los Huevos X y las Personalidades X, aquellos Shugo Chara que se volvieron sombríos cuando sus dueños perdieron la fe en lograr sus sueños, son personalidades que representan tus sueños y desparecen cuanto tú ya tienes todas tus dudas aclaradas

**Kaito: **esto es extraño piensas que vamos a creerte…

**Len: **te creo

**Amu: **de verdad porque

**Kamui: **en el escritorio de tu cuarto esta un candado y hay 4 huevos negros con una x blanca

**Utau: **una x blanca, amu otra vez te dijiste inútil verdad

**Amu: **no como crees que yo haría eso

**Rima: **entonces explícame esto

**Amu: **de donde los sacaste

**Rima puso en la mesa los huevos **

**Kaito: **esos son los charas, huevos

**Rima: **les pedí que me llevaran a tu habitación y ahí los encontré al igual que este

**Rima puso un huevo negro con alas de ángel en la mesa**

**Amu: **de este no me acuerdo

**Utau:** amu pareces gallina, tienes problemas de personalidad

**Amu: **cállate, y dime donde están iru y eru y kusukusu

**Rima: **ya desaparecieron hace dos años

**Amu: **ran y las demás desaparecieron hace tres años pero volvieron el año pasado pero ahora con una x y yo no sé cómo quitarlas

**El huevo negro se empezó a abrir y de ahí salió una chica de pelo negro largo hasta la rodilla con ojos negros y tez blanca con un micrófono de diadema negro y un vestidito de tirantes y unas botitas.**

**¿?: **Me llamo shiun mucho gusto amu

**Kamui: **que mona

**Rima: **la pueden ver

**Kaito: **se supone que no hay que verla

**Utau: **se supone que solo las personas que tengan charas son las únicas que las pueden ver

**Shion: **ya no, ahora pueden vernos si nosotros lo permitimos

**Amu: **y tú de que naciste

**Shion: **de tu deseo de hacer las cosas bien y proteger a los demás

**Amu: **ahora que me acuerdo tengo que apartar el avión

**Kaito: **y porque vuelves a Japón

**Amu: **mi tío me llamo y me dijo que en dos semanas iríamos a Japón por los demás

**Len: **que paso ahora

**Amu: **pues el estúpido de ikuto se va a casar con una asesina y ella conoce a todos mis amigos y a sus padres

**Kaito**: es Mío verdad

**Utau: **a todo esto como la conoces y porque te vas a poner en riesgo

**Amu: **será mejor que no se enteren

**Len:** oye pero si se hará lo del caballo

**Amu: **oh si claro estoy ansiosa

**Amu se fue y los demás se quedaron platicando**

**Utau: **así que viven aquí desde hace 5 años

**Len: **cierto

**Utau: **mi hermano se molestara por eso

**Kamui: **porque se ha de molestar

**Utau:** porque cuando mi hermano se entere de que se va a casar con una asesina se va sentir estúpido y cuando lo traigan para acá le va a pedir perdón a amu y ella lo va a perdonar y se van a hacer pareja

**Kaito: **no se la vamos a poner tan fácil además de que no va a ser fácil puesto que él le prometió esperarla como ella a el amu le perdió la confianza al enterarse de que se iba a casar y nosotros vivimos con amu y ella es nuestra mejor amiga y nosotros evitaremos que se acerque a amu porque ella ya sufrió mucho y pues con esto no creo que aguante las ganas de llorar al verlo

**Len: **hasta que amu nos diga que lo quiere perdonar dejaremos que pase

**Kamui: **mientras tanto lo haremos alejar de amu

**Utau: **sí que la quieren mucho pero ikuto…

**Rima: **utau tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar, recuerda que le dijiste a amu que ikuto se iba a casar y que tu tratabas de detenerlo y aun así el insistió que lo haría, amu ha de suponer que ikuto se enamoró de ella y por eso dio ese paso, pero si te creo lo de sentirse estúpido y conociendo a amu ella lo va a batear cuando el trate de recuperarla y así se van a tomar años.

**Utau: **pero rima…

**Rima: **y si te das cuenta ya no es la misma amu de antes, en todo el transcurso del día desde que llegamos no ha sonreído y se ve un poco distante además cuando hiciste lo del comentario de ser inocente no se sonrojo como antes, esta no es la amu que conocemos y todo por culpa de ikuto

**Utau:** tienes razón y que es eso lo del caballo

**Len: **oh eso lo que pasa es que queríamos animar a amu por lo de la boda y ella nos había dicho que quería a aprender a montar pero le dijimos que era peligroso y ahora queremos que aprenda

**Utau: **y si no funciona

**Kaito: **tenemos el plan b que es hacerle bromas

**Rima y utau se pusieron a reír y conversaron más y más hasta que era de noche y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y de rato bajo amu.**

**Amu: **porque no han ido a dormir

**Rima: **no nos has dicho dónde dormir

**Amu: **oh era eso bueno acompáñenme

**Amu guio a utau y rima a sus respectivos cuartos primero llego al de utau el cual era inmenso y tenía las paredes blancas con un gran ventanal y balcón con un mini bar y una cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda y una pantalla plana de 55 pulgadas, camino un poco y había una puerta, al abrirla utau se desmayó al ver que era una armario gigantesco con ropa de toda marca y una pasarela con un cuarto de maquillaje**

**Utau: **este es el paraíso gracias amu

**Amu: **de nada vamos rima

**Caminaron un poco más y entraron a una habitación de igual de grande con una cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda color durazno tenía tres puertas la primera era el armario igual que utau la segunda el cuarto de maquillaje la tercera estaba llena de mangas y videos de comedia y una pantalla plana de 55 pulgadas**

**Rima: **me encanta gracias

**Amu: **de nada hasta mañana

**Amu se fue a su habitación y se quedó dormida, solo faltaban dos semanas para la boda de ikuto.**

**Al día siguiente…**

**Amu se levantó y tendió su cama y luego se vistió con un vestido amarillo claro suelto de tirantes y un sombrero de tipo playa amarillo y unas sandalias, su pelo lo dejo suelto y despeinado y bajo a desayunar, entro a la cocina y no había nadie así que se preparó un sándwich con un vaso de leche, termino y lavo los platos y salió a su invernadero, estaba lleno de rosas hermosas y muchos cerezos debajo de uno había un banco más adelante un lago pequeño un puente sobre este y una mesa con 4 sillas con un teche cito, amu camino hasta la banca debajo del cerezo y se sentó, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho cuando Kaito entro y se sentó a su lado.**

**Kaito: **en qué piensas

**Amu: **en que es lo que voy a hacer cuando lo tenga en frente

**Kaito: **no llorar

**Amu: **conociendo a ikuto se sentirá estúpido cuando se entere pero si se iba a casar con ella significa que estaba muy enamorado de ella y cuando regrese aquí tal vez me pida perdón y ya o quiera conquistarme, tu que harías en mi lugar.

**Kaito: **no lo perdonaría, porque él te me prometió esperarte y no se mantuvo fiel a su promesa y si él estaba muy enamorado de ti no se hubiera comprometido, quizás fuiste un amor pasajero y tal vez la chica con la que se iba a casar si era su verdadero amor.

**Amu: **un amor no correspondido

**Kaito: **no conozco a ikuto pero lo más posible es que cuando te vea te pida perdón por no mantenerse fiel pero que se había enamorado de otra persona durante el tiempo que no estuviste y que te agradece por mantenerse fiel pero que ya es hora de que te busques a otra persona que te amé como alguna vez lo amaste a el

**Amu: **tal vez tengas razón

**Kaito: **o quizás te pida perdón y trate de conquistarte y se ponga celoso cuando te acercas a nosotros

**Amu comenzó a reír al igual a que Kaito.**

**Amu: **ikuto es muy celoso pero creo que me va a decir más la primera opción así que por eso yo re hare mi vida

**Kaito: **en ese caso primero aprenderás a montar te parece

**Amu: **si me parece bien vamos

**Kaito: **primero a cambiarte porque ese vestido está muy hermoso como para que lo ensucies

**Amu: **vale ya voy papi

**Amu subió a su cuarto y se puso un pantalón negro con una blusa escote de barco blanca con unos converse blancos.**

**Amu: **así está bien

**Kaito: **mucho mejor ahora sube

**Amu subió en el caballo delante de Kaito y este con una mano sujeto su cintura y con la otra tomo las riendas del caballo, mientras amu estaba un poco roja.**

**Kaito: **porque estas roja acaso tienes fiebre

**Amu: **no estoy bien no te preocupes

**Kaito: **segura

**Kaito se acercó a amu para observar su rostro más de cerca y amu estaba enrojeciendo más** **mientras Kaito tenía una sonrisa triunfante.**

**Kaito pensamiento: **_**"aunque no puedo superar a ikuto, te voy ayudar a olvidarlo y sé que no puedo ser más que un amigo pero aun así hare que lo olvides"**_

**Amu: **Kaito estas bien

**Kaito: **que me has dicho algo

**Amu: **es que te veo ido entonces por eso te pregunte

**Kaito: **a si estoy bien, tal vez debería aumentar de velocidad

**Amu: **espera hacer que…

**Kaito le dio un latigazo al caballo quien corrió más fuerte mientras amu entrelazaba sus dedos con los de el por miedo a caerse, mientras que Kaito se estaba poniendo rojo hasta que pararon en el establo.**

**Kaito: **tengo hambre todavía hay chocolate

**Amu: **uno es de Kamui y el otro es mío

**Kaito: **me comeré el de Kamui ya que tú conoces mis intenciones

**Amu bajo primero y después bajo Kaito pero su pie se enredó en las riendas y cayo arriba de amu y sus labios se impactaron con los de ella formando un beso el cual dejo muy sorprendidos a los dos quienes no reaccionaban por tal cercanía, pero luego Kaito y amu comenzaron a corresponder, Kaito pidió entrada y amu se lo dio y el comenzó a explorar su cavidad bucal hasta separarse por falta de oxígeno y los dos estaban muy rojos pero acordaron hacer como si nada paso, se levantaron y entraron a la casa y entraron a la cocina donde estaban todos comiendo espagueti.**

**Utau: **hey donde estaban buscándolos

**Kaito: **estuve enseñándole a amu a montar

**Amu y Kaito se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.**

**Utau: **enseñándole a montar que cosa

**Rima:** y sobre que

**Amu y Kaito se empezaron atragantar con la comida, mientras que rima y utau se comenzaron a carcajear **

**Amu: **pervertidas

**Utau: **nosotras no somos pervertidas eres tú la que imagina peores cosas

**Kamui: **muy cierto pero díganme que se imaginaron

**Amu: **nada, es que estas niñas lo dijeron muy pervertida mente

**Len:** si como no, pero bueno ya separaste el avión

**Amu:** si solo falta el pago pero de eso se encarga mi tío

**Rima:** le enviaras un privado

**Amu:** si, mi tío me dio otro más grande

**Rima: **eres una maldita millonaria

**Utau:** cuantas habitaciones tiene esta casa

**Amu:** creo que 50

**Utau: ¿**50? Esto es un palacio

**Kamui: **cuando nos vinimos para acá investigue la historia de la casa y resulta que era el palacio makino, la estaban vendiendo en 50 millones de yenes

**Amu: **lo bueno es que mi tío me la regalo y ya después cuando me hice famosa y gane dinero le compre una a ami en argentina, también tengo propiedades en Italia, Francia, Brasil, en la playa, y no me acuerdo donde mas

**Rima:** porque decidiste que darte aquí

**Amu: **bueno pues en las otras casas todavía no terminaba de instalar el cuarto de juegos, la sala de cine, el laboratorio, las piscinas, la dulcería, y los pasadizos, el estudio de grabación y el cuarto de armas

**Utau: ¿**pasadizos?

**Amu: **pues desde que llegue aquí viví primero en casa de mi tío el tenia pasadizos secretos y me gustaba jugar y siempre terminaba en laberintos

**Rima se le quedaba mirando a amu fijamente por lo que ella se enojo **

**Amu: **que tanto me vez

**Rima: **porque tienes armas en esta casa

**Amu: **he sufrido varios atentados dentro de casa y fuera de esta por acosadores entonces es por seguridad

**Utau: **esta casa entonces no es segura

**Amu: **si es segura pero hubo un chico que logro volar la seguridad y entro a mi habitación, por suerte yo no estaba, había bajado por unas galletas y cuando subí escuche ruido y entre y vi que el chiquillo estaba husmeando entre mis fotos

**Utau:** que estaba buscando

**Amu:** Len me tomo una foto en la playa eso era lo que el buscaba

**Utau/rima: **eres un pervertido

**Len:** estaba sonriendo se veía bien

**Utau: **porque viven ustedes aquí

**Len: **cuando amu llego no conocía este lugar y su tío era nuestro representante nosotros necesitábamos una guitarrista, pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos a amu tocar, sabíamos que la casa era de nuestro representante y por eso nos dejaron entrar y vimos a amu y vimos a yui y nos dijo que ella era su sobrina y que le regalo la casa, cuando vivíamos aquí amu todavía no formaba parte de nosotros.

**Kaito: **hasta que escuche a amu tocar con más claridad y se lo pedimos ya que al principio le caímos mal, después nos llevamos mejor hasta hacernos amigos y así acepto.

**Rima: **pues han cuidado muy bien de amu

**Utau: **ahora que me doy cuenta el invernadero se parece al de la escuela

**Amu:** me traía muchos recuerdos así que por eso lo hice, y díganme que tanto han cambiado los demás.

**Utau: **pues rima y nagihiko son novios

**Amu: **de verdad, aún recuerdo cuando rima se enojaba porque yo pasaba más tiempo con el

**Utau: **era muy celosa

**Rima: **mira quien lo dice, la que se le aventó a kukai por hablar con su prima

**Utau: **tadase y lulú son novios

**Amu: **me alegro por ellos

**Utau: **recuerdo que tú estabas enamorada de el

**Amu: **y tú de tu hermano incluso llegaste a besarlo enfrente mío y de kukai

**Utau se sonrojo a más no poder mientras amu estaba risa y risa por las caras de Utau **

**Rima: **ahora que recuerdo a ti también te gustaba kukai no es así

**Amu se calló y Utau la miraba enojada**

**Amu: **yo era una niña con muchos amores

**Utau: **paso mucho para que te dieras cuenta de que amabas a mi hermano y al final tadase te correspondió pero tú ya no

**Kaito: **que buena infancia

**Amu: **si, pero como unos simples niños de primaria podían hacer tantas cosas, que paso con hikaru

**Rima: **su abuelo murió y el sigue a cargo de la empresa

**Amu: **y yuu y sanjo

**Utau: **tuvieron una hija

**Amu: **recuerdo cuando trabajo como profesor y lo único que quería era destruir a los guardianes

**Kamui: **¿los guardianes?

**Amu: **en la primaria había como un consejo estudiantil eran llamado los guardianes, se encargaban de la comodidad de los estudiantes y de alentarlos de que no perdieran la esperanza, estaba integrado por el rey…

**Utau:** Tadase Hotori

**Amu: **la reina

**Utau: **Nadeshko Fujisaki

**Amu: **y Rima Mashiro

**Rima: **el Jack

**Utau: **Kukai Souma

**Rima: **Nagihiko Fujisaki

**Amu: **Kairi Sanjo

**Amu: **el As

**Rima: **Yuiki Yaya

**Utau: **y finalmente y más importante el joker

**Rima: **Hinamori Amu

**Kamui: **nadeshko y nagihiko eran hermanos

**Amu: **nadeshko y nagihiko eran la misma persona, nagihiko se vistió de mujer porque era una tradición de la familia de que si el primogénito llegaba a ser hombre tenía que vestirse como mujer hasta que aprendiera bien la danza japonesa, sus movimientos tenían que ser igual al de una mujer

**Rima: **para amu fue un golpe muy duro enterarse de que nadeshko no existió ya que era su mejor amiga

**Amu: **si lo fue, pero ahora que lo pienso él era un pervertido

**Utau: **a nagihiko nunca le vi pinta de pervertido

**Amu: **yo al principio no quería entrar a los guardianes pero nadeshko me soborno con fotos de tadase dormido y despierto y también un libro con toda su vida privada, lo rechace y me metió a la fuerza

**Utau: **tú eres un imán de pervertidos

**Rima: **continuando, yaya y Kairi son pareja

**Amu: **recuerdo cuando me dijo que el regresaría por mi cuando se convirtiera en el hombre adecuado

**Len: **bien amu eres una rompe corazones

**Kaito: **ahora que me acuerdo no tenías que separar un avión

**Amu: **lo hice hace rato despistado

**Kaito: **a qué horas

**Kamui: **eres un despistado está sentada a tu lado y no escuchaste su conversación

**Len: **a todo esto vas a ir

**Amu: **no tengo opción

**Kamui: **en ese caso tienes que entrenar y ellas también

**Rima: **porque nosotras

**Amu:** porque cuando nos vea llegar lo más posible es que amenace con matar a Ikuto

**Utau: **y que vamos a entrenar

**Amu:** lamento no haberles dicho que ustedes aunque no quisieran iban a entrenar

**Rima: **no te entiendo

**Amu: **a lo que yo me dedico, mi tío dijo que iba a ver dos integrantes más los cuales son ustedes, por eso no me negué a que vinieran y por eso su habitación está decorada porque vivirán aquí desde ahora en adelante

**Rima: **a que te dedicas

**Amu: **prometen no asustarse, ni decirlo a nadie y aceptaran mis términos

**Utau: **lo prometemos

**Amu: **mi tío trabaja en una organización de agentes secretos, reclutan jóvenes de 15 en adelante para ser espías y pasan de rango a rango, todos los trabajos que te dictan tienes que cumplirlos no importa tienes que hacerlo.

**Utau:** es broma no, y si te dictan que mates lo harás

**Amu:** si, pero no puedes tener ningún remordimiento ya que te encargan matar a personas malas, metidas en el narcotráfico o cualquier tipo pero primero te dan toda su historia para que sepas que fue lo que paso para que se metiera en eso.

**Rima: **estamos metidas en algo así como el FBI

**Amu:** aquí no hay reglas, no crean que porque me conocen van a tener que entrar a fuerza, ustedes han sido vigiladas desde que nacieron, ustedes ya estaban reclutadas, yo igual que ustedes estaba reclutada pero no fueron por ustedes cuando tenían 15 porque todavía faltaba hacer algunas cambios en su vida.

**Utau y rima estaban sin hablas rima se levantó y le metió una bofetada a amu quien estaba sorprendida por tal reacción de su amiga**

**Amu: **rima

**Rima: **tu…te dedicas a matar gente que ni conoces y dices que no ha remordimiento

**Amu: **rima es por el bien de todos, y en serio yo no sentí nada cuando lo hice porque investigue todas las historias y si hay alguien que ese mete por culpa de otro se le da un curso especializado de capacitación

**Rima seguía sin entender, mientras que Utau se quedaba viendo la escena, los demás ya se habían ido y ellas habían ido al estudio.**

**Utau: **yo…acepto

**Rima: **que, como vas a aceptarlos

**Utau: **si amu dice que no hay remordimiento y que son personas malas, nosotros estaremos protegiéndolos y además dice ella que los investigan primero y si te niegas de todas maneras te van a obligar a aceptar por las buenas o por las malas.

**Rima: **está bien aceptare pero tú tienesdoble vida y nosotros que

**Amu: **a mí me metieron a la banda para esta encubierta, yo trabajo como solista, así que lo más posible es que las junten conmigo.

**Rima:** y que tenemos que hacer durante esta dos semanas

**Amu: **durante estas dos semanas vamos a entrenar para proteger a Ikuto y nuestras queridas familias

**Utau: **está bien pero sobre que aprenderemos y con quien

**Amu: **su entrenamiento es el básico después aprenderán uno más especial

**Rima: **cuales son

**Amu: **el parkour y artes marciales así como el manejo de armas y espadas

**Amu salió del estudio acompañada de Utau y rima y caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y subieron las escaleras hasta una habitación, al entrar vieron que era como u gimnasio, era de color durazno y en las paredes habían fotos de las diferentes katanas que existían también de las diferentes armas que podían ser letales, entraron y al lado derecho había una puerta que era un almacén inmenso lleno de armas.**

**Utau: **de donde las sacaste

**Amu:** un regalo por entrar a la organización

**Rima: **toda tu vida está llena de regalos

**Amu: **es verdad nunca me di cuenta

**Entraron y amu les escogió dos armas una katana y una pistola**

**Amu: **esta es Pistola de bolsillo FIE Titán de acción simple, cargador de hilera simple que sólo almacena 6 cartuchos, y la munición es un cartucho calibre .25 ACP. Posee un seguro lateral accesible al pulgar.

**Rima: **esta la aprenderemos a usar

**Amu: **esta es la katana tsuika suigetsu significa la luna se refleja en el agua

**Rima: **porque tienen nombre

**Amu: **su nombre es como una representación de que está hecha, las katanas no se usan mucho y es muy raro que te ataquen con una pero hay katanas de bolsillo claro se les dará una

**Utau:** seguramente kairi se moriría si viera esto

**Rima: **tú la sabes usar amu

**Amu: **si la se usar pero no me gusta pelear con ellas porque si llego a estar en una pelea de katanas me descontrolo y ataco con toda la fuerza

**Utau: **tú tienes una verdad

**Amu: **si es de bolsillo se llama senbonzakura significa mil flores de cerezo

**Rima: **tienes más verdad

**Amu: **si una se llama kageyoshi significa acto asesino la otra es shinsou demonio blanco

**Utau: **un regalo de la empresa

**Amu: **no, las tres que tengo me las dio mi tío dijo que eran especiales y que cuando me descubriera a mí misma su poder saldría a flote

**Rima: **y la de nosotras

**Amu:** suzumushi es la de Utau significa escarabajo nocturno y la tuya rima es Suchīrudoragon significa dragón de acero igual que las mías son regalos de mi tío, lo mismo va para ustedes son especiales y cuando se descubran su poder saldrá a flote

**Rima: **son pequeñas

**Amu: **en realidad no estas se hacen grandes cuando la sacas del estuche

**Utau y rima las sacaron del estuche la de Utau tenía una mango rojo con lazos grises formando rombos rojos, la de rima era azul con lazos blancos formando rombos azules, les quitaron el estuche y la espada creció reluciendo su fina hoja**

**Rima: **como las guardamos

**Amu:** vuelvan a meterlas, solas se hacen pequeñas

**Hicieron caso y solas se encogieron y las guardaron en sus bolsos, salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala de juegos, era un pasillo todo negro con lucecitas de colores se adentraron y llegaron a una habitación más grande y negro venía con go-karts, juegos de baile una montaña rusa en vez de cajones tenía solo para poner los pies, había también un campo de batalla con trajes igual a los de tron con motos iguales, había un juego de Xbox en realidad virtual pero era de peleas**_**(N/A: no tengo imaginación si ustedes me ayudaran para saber que poner).**_

**Amu:** que les parece

**Rima/Utau:** excelente pero para que es ese elevador

**Amu:** oh es que es subterráneo 2 pisos debajo de este

**Bajaron por el elevador y el segundo piso era la dulcería con fuente de chocolate y vainilla dulces por doquier el sueño de yaya, fueron al 3 piso y ahí era, la sala de cine en una pared estaba una librería de películas de la A la Z, en frente estaba la pantalla y había cómodos sillones frente a este.**

**Utau: **dijiste que tenías un cuarto de estudiovamos a ver

**Subieron y volvieron al estudio y salieron por otra puerta bajaron las escaleras y ahí estaba el estudio con su cabina y los instrumentos, bajaron otro más y ahí estaba el laboratorio, bajaron más y había una pared sin puerta pero con entrada.**

**Rima: **que es ahí

**Amu:** es un pasadizo te lleva a mas lugares conecta a toda la casa pero es más fácil llegar al laberinto del patio, cuando sales de ahí llegas a la piscina

**Utau:** podemos entrar

**Amu:** esta todo obscuro, me gusta que los pasadizos sean obscuros así que no le puse luz pero de ese lado hay linternas

**Utau:** me imagino que tú ya sabes adonde conectan

**Amu:** los pasadizos ya venían incluidos y los cuartos estaban vacíos así que yo solo decidí conde iba a estar cada cosa, nunca los he explorado, ni sé a dónde llevan

**Rima: **vamos a explorarlos

**Amu: **no podemos hay que entrenar vámonos

**Amu y las demás se fueron y llegaron a la cocina donde estaban los otros, comenzaron a platicar hasta que se les hizo tarde y se fueron a dormir, amu no podía dormir así que se puso una camiseta larga de botones para cubrirse pero solo le llegaba a cubrir debajo de los muslos, bajo y se encontró a Kaito quien tenía una taza de café en la mano y en la otra un libro.**

**Amu: **que estás leyendo

**Kaito volteo a verla y amu se percató de los lentes de kamui, mientras que el, la miraba de arriba abajo.**

**Kaito: **es un libro no apto para niñas

**Amu:** no soy niña tengo 20

**Kaito: **yo tengo 22 así que eres una niña para mí

**Amu:** entonces tú eres un anciano para mí

**Kaito:** si como no niña ya es hora de que te duermas

**Amu:** no me puedo dormir, nunca te vi usar lentes de día

**Kaito: **no me gusta usarlos frente a Kamui y len

**Amu:** piensas que te dirán cosas

Kaito: si creo que me molestaran si me ven así

Amu: te vez bien con los lentes, pareces inteligente

Kaito: soy inteligente

Amu: no es cierto tu eres torpe

Kaito: yo nunca eh tenido momentos de torpeza

Amu: te recuerdo lo del caballo

Kaito: fue un accidente, oye porque me correspondiste

Amu: ni yo misma se por qué pero…

Kaito: pero que…

Amu: no nada olvídalo

Kaito dejo el libro en la mesa y agarro de la manga a amu atrayéndola hacia su pecho y la abrazo, ambos cayeron, Kaito con las piernas cruzadas y amu sobre ellas y con su cabeza debajo de la de Kaito quien la abrazaba protectoramente.

Amu: Kaito

Kaito: aunque sé que tal vez no pueda superar a ikuto, déjame a ayudarte a olvidarlo

Amu estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo Kaito, y en la posición que estaban, pero por alguna razón le gustaba estar así con él, la calidez que transmitía era agradable.

Amu: tú me recuerdas a ikuto, tú el color de tu cabello, el de tus ojos, ahora deben estar del mismo tamaño, pero hay algo que diferencia de él.

Kaito: lo cual es…

Amu: cuando me abrazaste me sentí protegida, como si a tu lado estuviera segura de que nado malo me pasara, y además no eres pervertido, no tengo que estarte gritando que te alejes y no me haces enojar con tus burlas.

Kaito: significa que…

Amu: que acepto tu ayuda

Kaito la abrazo más fuerte pero sin lastimarla y se quedó así un buen rato hasta que vio que amu se quedó dormida en su pecho, la cargo y la llevo a su habitación cuando iba a quitar sus manos, amu se volteo y atrajo a Kaito por el cuello inconscientemente, Kaito trataba de salir pero no podía se cansó en intentar y termino dormido con amu abrazándolo por el cuello.

A la Mañana Siguiente…

Amu abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Kaito a su lado, se asustó y se fue para atrás cayéndose de la cama y golpeándose la cabeza con el buro de alado amu se levantó y vio que Kaito seguía dormido, amu agarro su ropa y se fue al baño, salió con un pantalón hasta debajo de la rodilla, una blusa azul sueltecita y unos converse azules.

Bajo a la cocina donde estaban los demás comiendo, Kamui y len estaban desayunando y utau y rima traían algo en la mano y se estaban riendo, amu se sirvió unos hot cakes y un jugo y después bajo Kaito y se sirvió lo mismo.

Kaito: de que se ríen

Amu: yo acabo de llegar

Utau volteo a ver pícaramente a amu quien tenía estaba bebiendo el jugo, rima le mostro la foto y amu escupió el jugo en la cara de len.

Amu: de donde la sacaste

Utau: la tome esta mañana

Amu: devuélvemela

Rima: no, vamos a sacar provecho

Amu: que van hacer

Rima: tú y Kaito van a ser nuestros esclavos

Kaito: yo porque

Rima le mostro la foto y Kaito escupió el jugo en la cara de len quien ya había terminado de limpiarse.

Utau: si no se lo mostramos a tu padre amu

Amu: ¡No!

Rima: aceptas

Amu: si, ya no hay de otra pero por favor no se lo muestren a mi papa

Kaito: que tiene de malo

Utau: tu no conoces al papa de amu, cuando un hombre se le acerca a amu el agarra unas tijeras y lo persigue por toda la cuadra

Len: que tiene la foto como para que me escupieran jugo

Utau les paso la foto y ellos se comenzaron a carcajear.

Kamui: porque están abrazados

Len: es más que estaban haciendo

Kaito: nada es solo que amu no podía dormir y pues se quedó dormida sobre mi

**Utau: **y que más paso

Amu: nada simplemente me llevo a mi habitación y me dejo en mi cama

Kaito: cuando ya me iba amu me tenía sujeto del cuello y como ella es fuerte se dio la vuelta y me canse de intentar y me quede dormido.

Amu: yo soñé que estaba abrazada a un oso de peluche muy esponjoso

Rima: entonces Kaito es muy cómodo para dormir sobre el

Kaito se sonrojo y le envió una mirada asesina a amu quien se reía por el comentario, y aunque la mirada de Kaito daba miedo amu siguió riendo pero más bajo.

Así pasaron los días lleno de risas, entrenamiento por parte de utau y rima quienes se hicieron perfectas en dos semanas y estaban formando parte de la banda k-5 de amu, ya habían asesinado a 5 personas y el miedo que sentían se les fue, por parte de amu Kaito la enamoraba más de él y la llenaba de abrazos y besos, el aprovechaba las dos semanas porque nadie sabe si ikuto quiera o no recuperar a amu, los huevos de amu volvieron a la normalidad y regresaron a su interior mientras que shion seguía afuera pero ella había cambiado su huevo tenía un rayo blanco, a utau y a rima tenían el mismo huevo pero con un rayo rojo en el de rima y el huevo de utau era blanco con un rayo negro, los tres todavía no se habrían, todo pasaba muy rápido y solo estaban a horas para salvar a ikuto y ninguna sabría si sobrevivirían en el intento para salvarlo.

El tío de amu les dijo a los 6, si 6 porque Kaito, Kamui y Len formaban parte desde hace 5 años en la organización, el señor les dijo que todos los invitados estaban enterados sobre la situación, gracias adiós utau le había dicho a ikuto que la boda la hiciera en familia ósea los padres de los guardianes y los hijos, utau le invento una excusa a ikuto de que no podría asistir que tenía que grabar un sencillo, todos estaban en el estudio con el señor Tsubaki el tío de amu.

Amu: y bien para que nos quieres

Tsubaki: hoy en la industria encontraron una llamada del jefe de Mío hacia ella al parecer lo matara después de la boda

Amu: ósea en la noche de bodas

Amu dijo eso ultimo con un poco de enojo lo cual hizo enfadar a Kaito quien estaba al tanto de los movimientos de amu sobre ikuto.

Tsubaki: si y no sabemos como pero Mío está enterada sobre tu pasado con ikuto y lo planea usar

Utau: no entiendo

Tsubaki: el blanco de Mío es amu ahora

Amu estaba petrificada, por su mente pasaban escenas de sus antiguos compañeros, todos asesinados por Mío, por esa razón cuando su tío le dijo que utau y rima iban a formar parte y serían sus compañeras ella se negó rotundamente pero accedió bajo la condición que trabajaran pero no como sus compañeras.

Tsubaki: por eso eh decidido que amu no…

Amu: iré

Tsubaki: pero amu, estuviste a punto de morir cuando te enfrentaste a ella

Amu: ahora te preocupo, si me metiste a esta maldita organización

Tsubaki: amu yo no…

Amu: iré te guste o no

Tsubaki: está bien pero dime la razón por la que insistes

Amu: quiero salvara a ikuto, quiero protegerlo

Dicho esto amu salió del despacho seguida por Kaito, amu caminaba aprisa mientras Kaito gritaba su nombre, pero ella no le hacía caso hasta que se hartó y le sujeto los brazos y la aventó al piso, haciendo que la rodilla de amu se estampara con el concreto, amu abrió los ojos de golpe por el dolor y también por lo que hizo Kaito.

Kaito estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo y miraba la rodilla de amu roja y con algo de sangre.

Kaito: Amu yo…

Amu: olvídalo, tal vez me lo merecía por no hacerte caso

Kaito: pero yo no…

Amu: solo ayúdame a pararme

Kaito: primero dime porque quieres proteger a ikuto, todavía lo amas

Amu: te seré franca Kaito yo ya no lo amo, aunque me dolió enterarme que se casaba, yo ya deje de amarlo, simplemente lo quiero como amigo y como amigo mi deber es protegerlo como a los demás, aparte cuando Tsubaki-san me dijo que yo era el objetivo por mi cabeza pasaron imágenes de ustedes muertos de rima, yaya, utau, tadase en fin todos ustedes por eso si mato a Mío solo quedara su jefe, yo quiero protegerlos, quiero proteger a esa persona _que me interesa_

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero lo pudo escuchar Kaito pero no pudo aguantar preguntar quién era esa persona especial para ella

Amu: hay…este…pues…eres…es secreto

Kaito: la última palabra era pues eres, acaso seré yo

Amu se puso roja, pero asintió con la cabeza y Kaito la cargo al estilo nupcial y la beso en los labios, ahora solo faltaba un día para la batalla final de Amu contra Mío.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsubasa: hola de nuevo pues miren les tengo un mensaje, voy a suspender nunca te atrevas a volver a mentirme, y no sabes nada de mi, y voy a dedicarme a completar:**

**a través de los mundos: **este tiene parecido con tsubasa chronicles **_  
_**

**el pasado de nanami:** este es de kamisama kiss lo termine de ver y me que de pegada al anime

**espía**** internacional: **este si va a tener parecido a tsubasa shunraiki

**Ikuto: **a ver a ver vas a suspender los demás como porque

**tsubasa: **porque tengo mas imaginación en los tres que acabo de mencionar 

**ikuto: **y nada mas por eso

**tsubasa: **ademas de que en muy poco tiempo entro a la secu y no e comprado mis materiales

**ikuto: **como es posible que hayas pasado a tercero, si toda la mitad de segundo te la pasabas escribiendo fics

**tsubasa: **yo también me pregunto lo mismo

**ikuto: **ademas ni siquiera sabias lo que era un fic hasta que te enseñaron el ladrón zafiro, y una de tus amigas te presto un fic de no soy invisible ante tus ojos

**tsubasa:** tienes razón después de ese me enseñaron uno que escribió una compañera a mano 

**ikuto:** y luego tu te compraste una libreta y espesaste a escribir uno relacionado con tsubasa y kobato que mas falta chobits 

**tsubasa: **estas dando mucha información y retrasas mi historia 

**ikuto: **shugo chara no le pertenece a tsubasax4 solo le pertenece la trama

* * *

Capítulo 3: Amu vs Mío

Amu POV:

**Me levante más temprano, me metí a bañar y me cambie simplemente me puse un shorts blanco y una blusa de tirantes negra, y baje a desayunar un cereal con leche, un rato después bajo utau y rima quienes me veían preocupadas ya que hoy era la boda de Ikuto y el enfrentamiento ya que hoy era la boda de Ikuto y el enfrentamiento con mío.**

Amu: que me ven

Utau: amu sabes qué día es hoy

Amu: sábado

Rima: amu sabemos que estas asustada

Amu: yo no estoy asustada que te hace pensar eso

Utau: tu cara lo dice todo

Rima: te tiembla la mano

**Gire mi vista hacia mi mano y vi que temblaba**

Amu: no digan nada

Kaito: no digan que

Utau: que amu tiene miedo

Kamui: de verdad

Len: esto me sorprende mucho

Amu: gracias utau sabía que podía confiar en ti

**Seguían burlándose de mí, así que avente un cuchillo que le rozo la nariz a utau y se clavó en la puerta dejando a todos sorprendidos.**

Utau: que te pasa

Amu: cállate te dijo que yo no tengo miedo solo estoy un poco nerviosa

Len: porque estas nerviosa

Amu: porque será, será porque me fui de Japón durante 5 años y ahora regreso para salvar a una persona de la cual estuve 5 años enamorada y ahora se va a casar con una asesina y yo tengo que ir a salvarle y matar a esa chica la cual estuvo jodiendome por 3 años será eso

**Len me miraba asustado, Kaito enojado y los demás sorprendidos, y vi mi error, le había gritado a Len y mencione mi enamoramiento con Ikuto **

Amu: lo siento Len pero tal vez si estoy asustada, no puedo asimilar el hecho de que volveré a Japón y ver a mis padres, a mis amigos y a Ikuto

Utau: lo siento amu yo no quería hacerte enojar

Len: yo tampoco

Amu: no importa voy a pasear por ahí

**Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al invernadero y me senté al pie del árbol y me abrace a las rodillas y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, pero sentí una mano en mi cabeza era, mi tío, no les he dicho como es, tiene el pelo blanco, de tez blanca y ojos ambarinos, aunque no lo crean tiene 30 años, se casó muy joven.**

Tsubaki: amu yo sé que Ikuto era la persona a la que amabas pero no tiene caso llorar, recuerdas que cuando llegaste tú tía te odiaba sabes porque lo hacia

Amu: no, siempre me lo pregunte y me daba miedo hablarle

Tsubaki: era porque yo te elegí en vez de ella

Amu: no entiendo

Tsubaki: como veras ella era mi segunda esposa, en la casa había muchos retratos de mi primera esposa contigo, te parecías mucho a ella ya que era la hermana de tu madre, tu madre y mi esposa eran parecidas mas no gemelas, eres idéntica a tu madre, al igual que a tu tía, Margaret era muy enojona pero nunca la ame, ella te tomo mucha envidia porque pasaba más tiempo contigo que con ella, yo amaba mucho Sakura pero lamentablemente era estéril y aunque eres mi sobrina te cuide como a una hija cuando Sakura murió, estaba devastado, después de su funeral en la noche comencé a ver las fotos donde salías tú y ella, al día siguiente me llamaron de la organización y me dijeron que tenían que incluir al programa a Hinamori Amu, yo moví todos mis contactos para que estuvieras bajo mi cuidado, ese día cuando fui por ti a Japón vi que te despedías de tus amigos y que tú y un chico peli azul se miraban fijamente, en ese momento supe que te estaba separando de tu ser amado, cuando llegaste a España te mantuviste distante a mí, y les eras indiferente a los chicos pero poco a poco fuiste tomando confianza y te fuiste acercando a ellos, pero eras fría conmigo, por eso te compre esta casa, si mi presencia te molestaba no quería que te molestases más conmigo

Amu: no me molestaba tu presencia lo que me molestaba era Margaret cada vez que preguntaba por ti ella me insultaba, un día cuando te fuiste temprano baje a tu despacho por unos papeles que necesitaba, cuando entre vi a Margaret en tu escritorio apuntándome con un arma

Tsubaki: de donde saco un arma

Amu: no lo sé pero gracias a dios yo sabía cómo defenderme, pero eso no evito que intentara matarme, pero cuando se cansó de perseguirme salió de la casa y dijo que volvería por mí

**Tsubaki me miraba sorprendido como si le estuviera diciendo una mentira**

Amu: pero todo esto a que tiene que ver conmigo

Tsubaki: quiero que entiendas que en la vida siempre hay que hacerse sacrificios no importa cuales sean pero tal vez ikuto era un amor pasajero, lamento mucho haberte alejado de el pero todo sucede por alguna razón, las casualidades no existen, tal vez tenías que pasar por todo lo que pasaste para conocerlo y después irte de Japón y conocer a kaito, tal vez si fue bueno que te fueras de lado de tus padres

**Tal vez realmente todo lo que he pasado era para conocer a kaito para formar mi vida con él para olvidar a ikuto él pudo ser un bache en mi camino todo este tiempo**

Amu: tal vez tengas razón, quizás ikuto fue una piedra en mi camino pero está la posibilidad de que no la tengas aun así me tranquiliza un poco gracias

Tsubaki: amu es hora de irnos, tu hermana llamo y dijo que cuando llegaras ella ya estaría aquí

**Asentí con la cabeza y salimos de ahí, entre a mi habitación y me volví a bañar y después me puse la ropa que me dejo Tsubaki-san no creerán que me iré con un vestido, en Japón hace frio así que me llevare un pantalón con unas botas cafés, un suéter y un abrigo delgado con una bufanda roja, puse un arma en el cinturón del pantalón, en la otra esquina puse unos tranquilizantes y después de estar lista baje y vi a los demás preparados y partimos al aeropuerto.**

**En Japón…**

Kukai: estas seguro de esto ikuto

Ikuto: estoy muy seguro

Kukai: en ese caso no cuentes con mi apoyo

Ikuto: porque

Kukai: por no cumplir tú promesa

Ikuto: Kukai que tal si ella no regresa y se queda allá para siempre, de seguro ya debe estar casada

Kukai: ikuto tiene 20 años como se va casar

Ikuto: o quizás ya me olvido y tiene un novio

Kukai: eres injusto demasiado diría yo

Ikuto: yo no soy injusto

Kukai: a no, cuando te fuiste amu te espero, ella creía que tal vez la olvidaste y quisiste quedarte en parís, pero aun así ella te siguió esperando, ahora ella se va y tú ya no quieres esperarla, eres muy injusto

Ikuto: pero…

**Kukai se enojó y le metió un golpe en la cara a ikuto, este le miraba enojado y confuso.**

Kukai: pero, siempre hay un pero, en todas las conversaciones que tengo contigo sobre este tema siempre pones un pero, tal vez seas mi amigo y mi cuñado pero no cuentes conmigo para esto, que tal si amu regresa se llevara una gran decepción cuando se entere que estas casado pensara que jugaste con ella, que todo lo que dijiste era mentira eres un maldito idiota ikuto

**Kukai miraba con desprecio a ikuto y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, un rato después entro tadase.**

Tadase: vaya ikuto peleaste por amu, la ganaste y luego la desechas como si fuera basura

Ikuto: tú tienes a lulú así que no tienes nada que decirme

Tadase: si lo se tengo a lulú y la amo mucho pero me pone furioso que de jóvenes no me dejabas estar con amu, a fuerzas querías su amor, oí lo que dijo Kukai y tampoco cuentes conmigo para esto

Ikuto: porque

Tadase: y todavía preguntas porque, pues porque te odio, es más te detesto nunca me dejabas estar con la persona que amaba, por tus celos como dijo Kukai eres un maldito idiota mentiroso

**Tadase salió azotando la puerta y de rato entro una chica alta de tez blanca de buenos atributos pelo negro y ojos de igual color.**

Ikuto: que haces aquí mayu

Mayu: eh escuchado varios portazos y…

Ikuto: oh eso no te preocupes nos peleamos por una tontería

Mayu: ya veo quieres seguir con esto

Ikuto: a que te refieres

Mayu: aun quieres casarte conmigo

Ikuto: si claro que quiero, te amo

Mayu: yo también te amo

**Ikuto abrazo a mayu y esta lo veía con cara de asco y lo último casi lo hace vomitar.**

_**Pensamiento de mayu: **__vaya idiota que resulto ser ikuto, solo aguarda hasta la noche te daré un regalito que hará que mueras, pero me pregunto cómo reaccionaras cuando veas a amu _

**Mayu salió de la habitación y fue a la suya de pronto su celular sonó.**

_**Mayu el plan está yendo muy bien**_

_Gracias señor, ikuto no sospecha nada sí que es un idiota_

_**Recuerda hacerlo sufrir**_

_Claro que sí señor, vendrá a la boda_

_**Claro cómo crees que me perdería la boda de mi supuesta hija**_

_Vendrá con alguien_

_**Solo con tus supuestos tíos, me he enterado que amu viene para Japón**_

_De verdad_

_**Sí, pero no te preocupes, con unos contactos logre hacer que cuando ella llegue la logren retrasar **_

_Usted piensa en todo pero ella es muy inteligente y fuerte que pasara si ella logra llegar _

_**En ese caso tendrás que pelear con ella, la última vez que lo hiciste casi se muere, pero lograras amenazarla con el chico por lo que se ellos eran pareja antes **_

_Ya veo, entonces me preparare pero con el vestido no podre pelear_

_**No te preocupes el vestido fue hecho especialmente para ti, debajo del vestido es como un pantalón, en la parte superior es una blusa con la forma exacta para que no se vea**_

_Muy bien gracias señor_

**Mayu guardo su teléfono y en su cara se formó una sonrisa malévola **

**Normal POV:**

**En el avión a Japón…**

**Utau estaba leyendo una revista, rima veía un programa de comedia, len y kamui estaban dormidos, kaito miraba a amu enojado mientras que ella estaba en la computadora, Tsubaki leía unos papeles.**

Amu: se te ve con ganas de decirme algo kaito-kun

Kaito: confiesa sigues amando a ikuto

Amu: ya te lo dije ya no lo…

Kaito: vamos no te escudas con esas palabras dime la verdad

Amu: kaito siempre tan observador cuando no debes

Kaito: entonces es verdad

Amu: es verdad que siento algo por el pero no es amor

Kaito: entonces que es

Amu: odio…lo odio por no cumplir su promesa, cuando él se fue yo lo espere, muchos chicos me coqueteaban pero yo les decía que ya amaba a alguien, lo espere ahora cuando yo me voy el pierde la esperanza de que vuelva y se casa con la primera zorra que pasa, por eso lo odio, es muy bueno odiar a alguien porque así aprecias a los demás

**Kaito miraba a amu con tristeza esta se dio cuenta y su ceño se frunció**

Amu: no lo hagas

Kaito: que cosa

Amu: no me ayudes porque me tienes lastima

Kaito: que te hace pensar eso

Amu: por la forma en que me miras, me vez con lastima eso no me gusta

**Kaito se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a amu e inesperadamente la abrazo como si la fuera a perder, rima y Utau veían aquella escena y pensaban lo mucho que cambio su amiga en vez de estar llorando por la boda se mantiene fuerte y no llora, aun no conocían bien la historia de lo que hizo amu los últimos 5 años pero lo de ahora y lo de antes tienen sentido.**

**Un buen rato después el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Japón, las chicas bajaron primero y después los chicos, unos 10 minutos para que la boda empezase pero el viaje a la iglesia no era corto, utau venia distraída y un señor choco con ella haciendo que cayera.**

Amu: estas bien utau

Utau: me duele el tobillo

Rima: seguramente te lo torciste

Amu: quien fue

Utau: era un señor con una chaqueta negra con lentes

Tsubaki: entonces no fue accidental, nos quieren retrasar ya saben que estamos aquí

Amu: en ese caso hay que darnos prisa antes de que se casen

Tsubaki: Kamui llévala en tu espalda

**Kamui cargo en su espalda utau, y siguieron avanzando pero dos señores golpearon los hombros de rima, haciéndola caer.**

Amu: estas bien

Rima: si

Kaito: es extraño que simplemente empujándonos nos evitan llegar

**Amu frunció el ceño y se fue caminando** **un poco después** **las luces del Aero puerto se apagaron y en algunas partes estaba iluminado por el día, amu regreso y les dijo que se apresuraran, lograron salir y fueron a una camioneta negra, todos entraron, la camioneta era espaciosa utau se estaba vendando el pie y amu cargaba su pistola.**

**Llegaron a la iglesia y estacionaron el carro un poco lejos, las chicas se adelantaron.**

Amu: utau quiero que la impidas tú

Utau: no entraras

Amu: lo hare por otro lado

Rima: amu se fuerte

**Amu asintió y desapareció de su vista, luego llegaron los demás y entraron justo cuando el padre dijo "que hable ahora o que calle para siempre".**

Utau: yo me opongo

Ikuto: utau, que haces

Utau: lo siento hermanito pero no dejare que mueras

Ikuto: que muera…

Mayu: valla la hermanita viene al rescate, yo sé que no vienen solo ustedes donde está la cobarde de amu

Amu: detrás de ti idiota

**Mayu se giró y vio a amu que sostenía una pistola frente a ella**

Mayu: oh amu como has estado

Amu: muy bien ahora que por fin saldaras tus cuentas

Mayu: me guardas rencor por matar a tus compañeros

Amu: que esperabas que te lo agradeciera

Mayu: deberías, yo sé que te estorbaban, sé que los odiabas, ni siquiera los tratabas como si fueran humanos, hasta me pareció ver felicidad en tu rostro cuando murieron

Amu: me estorbaban tienes razón pero aun así los protegía no quería que se involucrasen conmigo

Mayu: y por eso casi matas a tu tío cuando te enteraste que la rubia y la castaña trabajarían contigo

**Utau había corrido por su hermano y lo alejo de ahí, los presentes se habían escapado y solo quedo los seis que acompañaron a amu y los amigos de esta junto con Ikuto, también el supuesto padre y tíos de mayu quienes apuntaban a donde estaban todos los demás.**

Amu: cállate idiota

**Mayu se quitó el vestido, y tomo del cuello a utau quien había resbalado por la torcedura del pie, Ikuto estaba aterrado no se podía mover.**

Mayu: no debiste traerlas sabiendo que no estaban preparadas

Amu: todavía hay mucho que aprender pero son los suficientemente fuertes para darte una paliza

Mayu: si tu casi mueres en el intento

Amu: me disparaste por la espalda como querías que te ganara

**Mayu ya empezaba a molestar y amu se estaba desesperando, mayu saco una pistola y comenzó a dispararle a amu quien trataba de evitar que acertara, uno le dio en la pierna, Kaito, len y Kamui peleaban con los otros tres mientras que Tsubaki sacaba a los demás de ahí, cuando Ikuto iba a salir, la puerta se cerró y quedo el, mayu, amu y kazoumi.**

Kazoumi: amu cuanto tiempo

Amu: vete al diablo

Kazoumi: El que se ira será tu amado Ikuto

**Kazoumi iba a dispararle pero amu le disparo en el hombro y soltó el arma, comenzó a desangrarse y desapareció, mayu le disparo en el brazo a amu y esta soltó el arma, mayu estaba a punto de matar a amu pero un sonido aturdidor impidió tal acto, las gotas caían sin cesar un agujero en la cien de mayu, su cuerpo se debilito y su piel era pálida, siguiendo la dirección exacta estaba Ikuto con la pistola levantada sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, mayu quedo tirada en el suelo desangrándose, amu se acercó a Ikuto el cual seguía en la misma dirección.**

Amu: Ikuto baja el arma y suéltala

Ikuto: a...a…a…amu…y…yo

Amu: no te preocupes todo estará bien

**Amu se hinco e Ikuto se acostó en sus piernas y el la abrazo con la cara en las piernas las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Kaito y miraba aquella escena después llego utau.**

Utau: amu que le paso a Ikuto

Amu: mayu está muerta, pero yo no la mate

Kaito: fue Ikuto

Amu: si, tiene sentido que este asustado

Utau: ¡Ikuto! ¡Estás bien!

Amu: utau hay que llevarlo afuera

**Utau salió con Ikuto el cual la abrazaba amu salió apoyada en Kaito, todos afuera los esperaban había una ambulancia de la organización de Tsubaki, atendieron a Ikuto, el pie y brazo de amu, Kaito se acercó a amu y la abrazo Ikuto vio que estaban abrazados pero no dijo nada.**

Tsubaki: estas bien amu

Amu: si no te preocupes donde están mis padres

Midori: amu estas bien

**La madre de amu corrió hacia ella y la abrazo al igual que a su padre.**

Amu: mama papa que hacen aquí

Tsumugu: Tsubaki nos dijo donde estarías

Midori: así que vinimos donde está tu hermana

Tsubaki: ella está en España nos está esperando

**Amu se acercó a donde estaban los demás rima y utau la ayudaron a apoyarse.**

Kukai: hinamori no me espere que llegaras tan temprano

Ikuto: ustedes ya sabían lo que pasaba

Tadase: lo sentimos pero era por tu seguridad y por eso no dijimos nada

Yaya: amu-chií te extrañe mucho, que has hecho estos últimos 5años tu pelo hasta donde te queda, porque está aquí el grupo shiroshi.

Amu: yo también te extrañe yaya, mi pelo llega hasta mis talones, formo parte del grupo shiroshi y no te diré lo que he hecho

Ikuto: sabemos que eres parte de ese grupo pero porque están aquí

Len: somos amigos de amu y no teníamos otra cosa que hacer así que la acompañamos

Rima: había muchas cosas que hacer ustedes son muy flojos

Len: dinos que podíamos hacer

Utau: la casa de amu tiene muchas cosas no se pudieron decidir

Todos: la casa de amu

Tsubaki: es que…lo que pasa es que aquellos tres hombres viven con amu

Todos: ¡que!

Yaya: amu-chií perdió su inocencia

Amu: yaya te juro que no ha pasado nada

Rima: eso me recuerda no cumplieron su trato

Lulú: que trato

Rima: pues amu tiene un pequeño secretito

**Rima y utau les enseñaron la foto a los chicos y a los padres de amu, el padre de amu derramaba lagrimas Ikuto fulminaba con la mirada a amu.**

Ikuto: así que no pasó nada

Amu: eres el menos indicado para decirlo

Ikuto: me remplazaste muy rápido

Amu: Ikuto eso paso hace dos semanas

Ikuto: y que rápida fuiste yo pe…

**Amu le metió una cachetada a Ikuto y este la miraba enojado, esta se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse…**

Amu: no soy tu Ikuto yo me mantuve fiel a ti durante 5 años, y sabes que me arrepiento de todo, de haberte conocido, de librado de easter, y de…

Amu: y de salvarte la vida

**Amu camino hasta donde estaban los demás, Ikuto se quedó solo con Kaito.**

Ikuto: qué relación tienes con ella

Kaito: somos pareja

Ikuto: desde hace cuanto

Kaito: hace dos semanas

Ikuto: solo dos

Kaito: ella se mantuvo fiel a ti, cuando recibió una invitación a tu boda se puso pálida los otros dos y yo hicimos algo para animarla, un paseo a caballo cuando terminamos de montar ella y yo por accidente la bese, en la noche ella dijo que no podía dormir y me quede acompañarla y le pedí que me diera una oportunidad y acepto…

Ikuto: oh ya veo eres mi remplazo

Kaito: tal vez y por eso voy hacer que te olvide para que yo sea el único hombre en su vida

Ikuto: eso si yo lo permito

Kaito: sabes porque amu me dio una oportunidad

Ikuto: porque estaba vulnerable

Kaito: por lo que dijo tu hermana, cuando llego a la casa se le aventó a amu literalmente y le dijo que lo sentía que trato de evitar de que te casaras pero que tu insististe que quería olvidarla, con eso amu pensó que te habías enamorado de mayu y que ella era un amor pasajero eso me facilito el trabajo.

Ikuto: yo no voy a permitir que te quedes con ella

¿?: Y nosotros no permitiremos que te acerques a ella

**Len y kamui se acercaron.**

Kamui: así que este es el famoso Ikuto

Len: no es la gran cosa

Ikuto: ustedes que quieren

Kamui: somos amigos de amu y no permitiremos que te le acerques

Ikuto: si como no

Kaito: tengo dos semanas de ventaja Ikuto

**Ikuto estaba enojado, estaba celoso muy celoso pero triste porque amu lo odiaba.**

**Amu estaba sentada en la ambulancia, sus amigos y los adultos se habían ido a sus casas a prepararse, solo quedaba utau, rima, los padres de utau, sus padres, Kaito y los demás e Ikuto, y Tsubaki, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda se levantó de la ambulancia y se acercaba a sus padres pero en el piso había una nota.**

"_**voltea Amu y sonríe"**_

**Amu volteo hacia atrás y no se esperaba ver a Kuori, un castaño de ojos igual color tez blanca un poco mayor que Ikuto un asesino profesional con el cual amu ha lidiado muchas veces y trabaja para sus enemigos, todos los presentes miraban con terror al chico el cual sostenía la pistola en la frente de amu.**

Kuori: hola de nuevo

Amu: Kuori

Kuori: así me recibes después de tantos años

Utau: amu quien es el

Kuori: mi nombre es Kuori mucho gusto

Amu: que…que…quieres

**Kuori cambio su expresión de felicidad por una seria y preocupada, poso su mano en la mejilla de amu y le sonrió.**

Kuori: me preocupas, porque me desobedeces porque no haces lo que te ordeno acaso quieres que te vuelva a educar en aquella habitación especial para ti

**Amu estaba asustada, temblaba y sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, Ikuto, y los demás a excepción de Tsubaki seguían aterrados.**

Kuori: sabes, me he vuelto muy indulgente, no me desobedezcas otra vez, realmente quieres que te vuelva a educar, crees que si te enfrentas a mi podrás salir impune

Amu: b…bas…basta

Kuori: porque no viniste a visitarme, tu hermana pago las consecuencias

Amu: que…le…hiciste a ami

**Amu inconscientemente quito la mano d Kuori de un golpe, seguía temblando y asustada, Kuori se molestó por el acto de la chica y empezó a caminar, amu retrocedía a cada paso que el daba**.

Kuori: que has hecho

Amu: lo…lo siento

**Kuori estaba a punto de abofetear a amu pero fue interrumpido por Tsubaki el cual lo había empujado no tan fuerte como para que cayera.**

Tsubaki: lo…lo siento pero es hora de irnos, nos deben estar esperando

Kuori: oh, lo siento creo que también tengo que irme antes de que kazoumi sospeche nos vemos, sigue disfrutando de tu vida amu

**Kuori se fue y desapareció sin dejar rastro, amu seguía con la mirada perdida y temblando Tsubaki le toco la mejilla y vio que estaba llorando y recordando su pasado.**

Tsubaki: amu olvídalo, tenemos que irnos no llores

Midori: quien era ese hombre

Tsubaki: aquel hombre se llama Kuori akiro trabaja para nuestros enemigos, hace tres años amu fue secuestrada por él.

Utau: a que se refería con educarla otra vez

Tsubaki: amu estuvo viviendo con él y perteneció por un tiempo a su familia, Kuori daño a amu psicológicamente y físicamente por así decirlo la golpeaba con un látigo, le hacía eso a cualquier persona de su familia que lo desobedecía es normal que amu este tan asustada y no lo haya olvidado

**Amu seguía perdida en sus recuerdos pero recordó las palabras que dijo Kuori sobre su hermana, rápidamente tomo el brazo de Tsubaki.**

Amu: ami, quiero irme ya, quiero ver a ami

Tsubaki: ya estas mejor

Amu: si, ya podemos irnos

**Tsubaki asintió con la cabeza y todos se fueron al aeropuerto, donde esperaban los demás.**

Yaya: por fin llegaron estuvimos esperando por horas

Tadase: yaya acabamos de llegar

Utau: yaya tan exagerada

Rima: ya vámonos

**Todos subieron al avión privado de amu, estuvieron platicando los adultos arriba, mientras que abajo estaban los chicos, amu estaba sentada un poco lejos de ellos observando el cielo por la ventana, su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de un número el cual ella conocía muy bien.**

**Número*********: **_**mí querida amu cuanto tiempo, espero que te acuerdes de mí, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, y me devolverás lo que me quitaste.**_

**A amu se le cayó el teléfono de la impresión, y atrajo la atención de sus amigos.**

Lulú: pasa algo amu

Amu: no, nada está todo bien

Tadase: no pareces segura

Amu: si me disculpan, voy con Tsubaki

**Amu recogió su teléfono y fue a la planta alta, Tsubaki vio que amu le hacía señas y fue con ella.**

Tsubaki: sucede algo

Amu: acabo de recibir un mensaje

Tsubaki: de quien

Amu: de…

* * *

**¿de quien sera el mensaje? ¿amu perdonara a ikuto? ¿cual es el pasado de amu con kuori? descubranlo en el siguiente episodio **

**ikuto: **porque soy un asesino 

**tsubasa:** porque yo lo ordeno 

**ikuto: Adios a todos, escriban reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo lamento la tardanza pero es que se me fue la inspiración...en este capitulo van canciones pero no encontré las traducciones así que las puse en japones todas son de vocaloid.**

**eh estado pensado en lo que les dije en el capitulo pasado y pues no tengo muchos reviews en el que hice del pasado de nanami peor en la de no sabes nada de mi si tengo reviews entonces las elegidas son:**

**No sabes nada de mi **

**espía**** internacional **

**A través de los mundos**

**si tienen alguna idea si han leído no sabes nada de mi y quieren dar su opinión comenten o sigan me en twitter Anaya_Victoria o en ask Victoria_Anaya **

**o un mensaje privado. **

* * *

Capítulo 4: te vuelvo a ver

Amu: de…Margaret

Tsubaki: pero si hace años que no sabemos nada de ella

Amu: dice que pronto volverá

Tsubaki: en ese caso tendremos que respaldar la seguridad

**Amu y Tsubaki hablaron todo el viaje sobre la seguridad, un rato después aterrizaron en España, y varias limosinas los esperaban, cuando llegaron todos a la casa de amu se desmayaron al ver que tan gigante era la casa **

Kukai: aquí…vives

Amu: si porque algún problema

Kukai: no ninguno

Ikuto: y bien cuál es mi habitación

Tsubaki: yo les enseñare a los mayores sus habitaciones mientras que amu les…

¿?: ¡Amu!

**Una castaña de 13 años salto literalmente para abrazar a amu, esta rápidamente atrapo a su hermana para que no se pegara pero terminaron cayendo de todos modos.**

Amu: ami

Ami: has cambiado mucho one-chan

Amu: ami tú también has cambiado mucho

**Ami sonrió de lado y fijo su vista en sus padres, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a ellos para abrazarlos.**

Midori: mi pequeña has crecido mucho

Tsumugu: nos has extrañado

Ami: si, mucho quería abrazarlos

Tsubaki: continuo los llevare a sus habitaciones

**Tsubaki subió las escaleras y comenzó el recorrido seguido por los chicos, amu guio a cada quien a su cuarto, y solo quedo ella e Ikuto.**

Ikuto: amu lamento lo de la tarde

Amu: me da igual

Ikuto: quiero pedirte perdón por intentar olvidarte casándome con mayu

Amu: no tienes que hacerlo, no había nada que nos uniera eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

Ikuto: estas segura

Amu: porque no debería de estarlo

**Llegaron hasta la habitación de Ikuto y cuando ella estaba a punto de irse Ikuto le sujeto la mano y la beso le sujeto del cuello para que no se separasen, se les agoto el aire e Ikuto susurro en su oído.**

_**Voy a conquistarte y hacerte mía no lo dudes.**_

**Amu enrojeció e Ikuto se metió en su cuarto, amu se fue al suyo y durmió muy tranquila a pesar de la amenaza de Ikuto.**

**Al día siguiente…**

**Amu se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, se bañó y después se puso una blusa blanca con mariposas zafiro un poco larga, con un chaleco negro abierto con un shorts gris de mezclilla con detalles plateados y unos converse grises, su cabello se lo sujeto en una coleta ya que ayer se las arregló para que su cabello pareciera corto, ahora le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y bajo a desayunar.**

**Fue a la cocina y se preparó unos waffles con jugo de naranja, fue a la mesa de la cocina y desayuno, termino y lavo los trastes, un rato después bajaron los demás y se pusieron a desayunar en el comedor principal, amu salió de la cocina y todos se fijaron en ella**

Amu: que

Midori: amu ya desayunaste

Amu: si

Tsumugu: y a dónde vas

Amu: al invernadero

Tadase: tienes uno

Amu: extrañaba mucho la primaria así que mande hacer uno

**Abrieron la puerta que da al pasillo y un señor de cabello negro y ojos rojos se asomó.**

Amu: que sucede Sebastián

Sebastián: señorita, una joven la busca

Amu: quien es

Sebastián: es rubia y de ojos azules

Tsubaki: ya se la princesa de España

Todos: ¡la princesa!

Tadase: y que hace aquí

Tsubaki: es amiga de amu verdad

**Amu estaba escapando por la ventana cuando su tío le hablo y se rio nerviosamente.**

Amu: eh…a…si…si mi amiga

Yaya: te cae mal

Ami: le cae mal su hermano

¿?: Amu-chan, Hinamori

**La puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de tez blanca cabello rubio y ojos azules, y a un chico del mismo aspecto pero más alto.**

Amu: buenos días princesa

Valeria: deja las formalidades para mis padres

Amu: lo siento Valeria

¿?: He escoria

Valeria: Felipe no le hables así

Felipe: mmm…quienes son ellos

**Felipe apunto a donde estaban los demás sentados.**

Amu: familiares y amigos

Felipe: puedes ser más específica

Amu: no

Valeria: amu te quería invitar de compras

Amu: de…compras

Felipe: si retardada de compras

Amu: y va ir el

Felipe: si algún problema

Amu: si tengo muchos

**Amu y Felipe comenzaron a discutir y se fueron Valeria los miraba nerviosamente.**

Kaito: que hermano tan mas fastidioso tienes

Valeria: si lo sé, oh lo siento me llamo Valeria mucho gusto

Todos: mucho gusto

Valeria: si no me equivoco ustedes deben de ser los mejores amigos de amu y ustedes sus padres

**Todos los presentes se presentaron.**

Tadase: tu hermano no se lleva bien con amu-chan

Valeria: no, pero es con la única con la que muestra todas sus personalidades

Lulú: a que te refieres

Valeria: mi hermano es tímido frente a desconocidos, cuando conoció a amu mostro todas sus personalidades, y si no me equivoco él está enamorado de amu aunque no lo acepte

Kukai: te gusta amu para tu hermano

Valeria: si, realmente me gustaría como cuñada

Kaito/Ikuto: ¡eso jamás!

**Kaito e Ikuto llamaron la atención de todos y después se miraron mutuamente enojados.**

Valeria: si…me disculpan tengo que irme

**Valeria se fue y se formó un horrible silencio, que Ikuto decidió romper**

Ikuto: Tsubaki-san como sabia lo de mayu

Tsubaki: trabajo para una organización secreta…

Ikuto: es donde trabaja amu

Tsubaki: si, lamentablemente amu, Utau y rima desde que nacieron estaban incluidas en el programa

Ikuto: Utau

Nagihiko: rima

Tsubaki: cuando me entere de que requerían a amu moví todos mis contactos para que la dejaran bajo mi cuidado lo mismo hice con Utau y rima, pero cuando se lo dije a amu, esta se enojó demasiado me dijo que evitara eso que por ningún motivo vinieran a España, casi me mata cuando le dije que ella serían sus compañeras de trabajo

Utau: compañeras

Tsubaki: amu ha tenido a 3 chicos como compañeros, pero si no conocieras a amu y la vieras tratando aquellos chicos dirías que ella es mala, aunque esos chicos no sabían lo que amu hacía por ellos aun así la respetaban

Ikuto: que es lo que hizo

Tsubaki: amu los protegía ellos no se daban cuenta de que habían estado en peligro varias veces

**Fuera de la casa, amu estaba siendo jalada literalmente por Valeria a una tienda mientras que Felipe se reía.**

Amu: Valeria que tanta ropa vas a comprar

Valeria: la suficiente como para el baile

Amu: que baile

Felipe: mama y papa organizaron un baile por mi cumpleaños número 21

Amu: 21 te estás haciendo viejo Felipe

Felipe: no es cierto

Amu: si es cierto te veo muchas arrugas

**Felipe y amu comenzaron a discutir pero Valeria los interrumpió llevándose a amu, estuvieron todo el día de compras, eran las 6 de la tarde cuando regresaban a casa, venían muy platicadores hasta que alguien los interrumpió.**

¿?: Pero que preciosuras, deberías compartirlas amigo

¿?: No hay que ser envidiosos

Felipe: que quieren

¿?: Entréganos a las chicas mocoso

**Felipe se puso delante de las chicas protegiéndolas de los hombres delante de él, uno saco una pistola y le apunto a Felipe.**

¿?: He mira es el príncipe y la princesa, cuanto nos darán por ellos

¿?: Mucho dinero, y con la peli rosada

¿?: Hay que divertirnos

**Un hombre se acercó a amu y le olio un mechón de pelo.**

Amu: si no se alejan van a sufrir las consecuencias

¿?: Que vamos a sufrir mocosa

Amu: se los advierto

**Los hombres se comenzaron a reír, amu tomo del brazo al que la tocaba y le pego en los bajos, el de la pistola comenzó a disparar pero amu las evadió y se acercó y de un solo golpe lo nockeo, el otro el cual ya estaba muy lastimado saco una navaja y se aventó hacia ella, amu no logro esquivarlo y se lo encajo en el estómago, amu lo golpeo tan fuerte que le rompió los dientes, el de la pistola agarro a su compañero y se lo llevo de ahí.**

Amu: lamento que hayan visto eso

Felipe: quien te enseño todo eso

Amu: creo que nuestra amistad termina aquí, ahora que han visto esto tengo que ponerlos a salvo y eso significa alejarlos de mi

Valeria: pero…

Amu: no hay otra opción, las personas que vieron en mi casa son amigos y familia, una persona a la que yo amaba se iba a casar con una asesina, viaje a Japón para salvarlo y tuve que traerme a mis amigos y a su padres para protegerlos, tengo muchos enemigos y no quiero que por mi culpa ustedes salgan lastimados.

**Amu comenzó a escupir sangre, y callo de rodillas Felipe se acercó a ella.**

Felipe: amu

Amu: estoy bien no te preocupes

Felipe: pero estas sangrando

Amu: he sufrido peores y siempre la libro, ahora los acompañare hasta el palacio para que lleguen sanos y salvos.

**Amu saco la navaja que tenía enterrada y la aventó por ahí, todo el camino estuvo silencioso hasta que llegaron al palacio, como ya era muy tarde los reyes estaban esperando a sus hijos en la entrada, cuando vieron a amu se preocuparon.**

Rey: que ha pasado

Felipe: unos maleantes querían llevarse a las chicas

Reina: porque amu viene en ese estado

Amu: es que uno casi hiere al príncipe y me he atravesado para que no lo dañasen, pero si no hubiese sido por el la princesa ya no estaría

Rey: así se hace Felipe, amu deberías dejar que un médico te revise

Amu: no se preocupe su majestad no me dañaron mucho solo un rozón, me tengo que ir deben estar preocupados en casa.

Reina: gracias amu

**Amu se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y fue directo a un hospital la herida era muy profunda, la atendieron de inmediato pero ella pidió no llamar a nadie, salió del hospital a las 11 y a esa hora las calles estaban solas, llego a su casa muy apenas y la herida se había abierto de nuevo, esperaba que todos estuvieran dormidos pero no era así, cuando abrió la puerta que conecta al comedor principal el cual a fuerzas tenías que pasar para entra a la cocina, todos estaban cenando.**

Tsubaki: amu que horas son estas de llegar

Amu: que horas son estas de cenar

Ikuto: donde estuviste todo el día

Amu: estuve con Valeria y Felipe

Utau: y te has comprado ropa

Amu: si pero Valeria se la llevo se me olvido pedírsela.

Midori: te sientes bien hija esta pálida

Amu: si estoy bien nada más que no he comido

Len: estuviste todo el día afuera y no comiste

Amu: si tienes algún problema

**Amu trataba de caminar más rápido, pero cada vez que lo hacia la herida se habría más y más, Tsubaki no dejaba de verla.**

Tsubaki: ocurrió algo interesante

Amu: no porque lo preguntas

Tsubaki: porque cada vez que caminas cojeas y haces gesto de dolor

Amu: no ha pasado nada solo tengo hambre

Tsubaki: estas mintiendo, tienes una herida en la mejilla derecha

Amu: está bien, nos trataron de secuestrar y salí lastimada

Tsubaki: eso explica que tu camiseta este roja

**Amu sonrió de lado pero se desmayó, Tsubaki la cacho a tiempo y levanto su blusa y vio la herida.**

Tsumugu: amu hija responde

Ikuto: amu despierta

Tsubaki: Kaito ve por el botiquín

**Kaito entro a la cocina y fue por el botiquín Tsubaki llevo a amu a su cuarto y aruto la atendió.**

Aruto: perdió mucha sangre pero estará bien

Ikuto: ¿está dormida?

Aruto: se acaba de dormir debe de estar muy cansada, creo que todos deben irse a dormir.

**Todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de los guardianes, los artistas e Ikuto, y ami todos estaban en la habitación de amu.**

Ikuto: me pregunto si estará bien

Utau: amu es muy fuerte

Ikuto: eso lo sé pero fue muy fácil

Kaito: a que te refieres

Ikuto: a que si eran maleantes inexpertos la hirieron fuerte

Rima: tienes razón, quizás eran asesinos

Kamui: no lo creo, la herida está hecha por una navaja

Kukai: y eso que

Kaito: normalmente los asesinos traen pistolas o katanas

Kairi: katanas

Rima: si, amu tiene todo un arsenal de ellas

Tadase: amu cambio mucho no les parece

Utau: si demasiado

Rima: a los 5 minutos Utau le arrojo un jarrón en la cabeza

Ikuto: porque lo hiciste

Utau: Ikuto sabes porque nuestros padres están aquí

Ikuto: para protegerlos

Utau: papa está aquí porque durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido trabajo para la familia de amu como un científico

Ikuto: que, eso no es posible

¿?: Si lo es Ikuto

**Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz y vieron amu recostada en su cama.**

Kaito: amu creímos que estabas dormida

Amu: como dormir con ustedes aquí

Ikuto: amu eso no es cierto mi padre nos abandonó para seguir su sueño de violinista

Amu: los abandono para trabajar con Tsubaki

**Ikuto se quedó en shock pero cogió a amu por los hombros, amu abrió sus ojos de golpe, pero después se tranquilizo**

Amu: lo siento mucho Ikuto pero es la verdad

Ikuto: hay algún jarrón cerca

Amu: vas a dañar a una chica indefensa la cual fue acuchillada

Ikuto: si

Amu: jajajajaa Ikuto soy más fuerte que tú en todo sentido

Ikuto: si como no

Amu: Ikuto si me haces cualquier rasguño cuando me mejore desearas no haber nacido

**Amu miraba a Ikuto enojada, los demás estaban sin habla.**

Tadase: creo que es hora de irnos y dejar a amu-chan descansar

Nagihiko: tienes razón hay que irnos Ikuto

Ami: yo necesito hablar con amu a solas así que me quedare

Utau: vámonos ikuto

**Ikuto obedeció y todos se retiraron a excepción de ami.**

Amu: de que quieres hablar

Ami: trátame bien, deja de ser fría conmigo y actuar cariñosa frente a los demás

Amu: sabes muy bien porque hago esto…ami

Ami: por favor no te causare problemas

Amu: que fue lo que te hizo Kuori

Ami: estaba tan enojado que me llevo a una habitación obscura y comenzó a azotarme con un látigo en las piernas

Amu: sumimasen yo he ocasionado el que tu sufras

Ami: no importa no siento el dolor, pero si te pido que me trates como tu hermana

**Amu miraba seria a ami quien estaba triste, la pequeña salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana en un profundo silencio.**

_-No puedo hacer eso…Ami _

**Amu durmió muy intranquila, sentía que la observaban, sentía una presencia muy cerca pero eso era imposible, trato de dormir todo lo que pudo.**

**Una sombra se movía entre los arboles de la mansión, saltando como un felino**

_-Pronto, todo acabara…Amu _**susurro al viento para después desaparecer en la oscuridad**

**Al día siguiente…**

Amu Pov:

**La luz del día traspasaba por mi ventana directamente a mis ojos, mi cabeza me dolía mucho como si fuera a explotar, la herida ya no dolía pero si ardía un poco, me levante muy pesadamente entre al baño y abrí la llave de la regadera y me metí.**

**El agua fría corría por mi cuerpo era una sensación agradable pero pronto eso se fue cuando recordé a lo que me dedicaba, ver toda esa sangre corriendo en el piso, en mis manos era agradable, por eso es que cuando cometí mi primer asesinato, a pesar de ver los cuerpos de esas personas destrozadas frente a mí y por mí era relajante, pude ver en rima y Utau como sus manos temblaban al sujetar las armas, cuando apenas la primera sangre corrió Utau empezó a sollozar y yo termine su trabajo pero rima, ella no tembló hasta después de disparar un poco de sangre salto hacia su cara pude ver en sus ojos su miedo hacia mí, mi cara estaba manchada al igual que mi ropa era sangre de otras personas pero no me afectaba en nada esa gente algún día podría haber dañado a mi familia.**

**Cerré la llave y el agua dejo de correr mi cuerpo se había relajado pero mi cabeza seguía doliéndome y la luz me molestaba, hoy hacia un poco de calor así que me puse un vestido celeste con unas sandalias del mismo color mi pelo lo deje suelto, muy apenas podía bajar las escaleras, al llegar a la mesa no había nadie, como siempre era la primera en levantarme mi estomagó rugía no había comido nada desde ayer, fui a la cocina y busque en el refrigerador algunas sobras y las encontré mi madre siempre que no tenía tiempo de comer me guardaba algo, me serví la comida y agua, cuando termine lave los platos y vasos utilizados y fui al invernadero.**

_-Porque me dedico a esto, porque me siento feliz al ver la sangre me estaré volviendo loca, pero es emocionante mi trabajo_

**estaba tan concentrada pero me volvió a doler la cabeza más intensamente haciéndome gemir de dolor, cuando me fijo en mi reloj y veo que son las 2, cuanto tiempo estuve aquí, me levante y salí del invernadero, entre a la casa y fui al comedor donde se escuchaban ruidos, abrí un poco la puerta y la luz me cegó y me comenzó a doler más la cabeza, agarre el periódico que estaba a mi lado y lo puse cerca de mi cara y entre.**

Kukai: te pasa algo Hinamori

Amu: las cortinas…yo las había cerrado

Midori: lo siento hija pero estaba muy obscuro voy a cerrarlas

Amu: no…no te preocupes si has sido tú entonces no hay problema quiero que estén cómodos

Ami: ya estás mejor one-chan

**One-chan, esas palabras movieron algo dentro de mí que hizo que abrazara a ami.**

Amu: _lo siento, por no tratarte como a mi hermana, tratare de cambiar eso_

Ami: amu…arigato

**Mi cabeza me volvió a doler y el periódico se me había caído y la luz me había cegado completamente.**

Ikuto: estas bien amu

Amu: sí, estoy bien no te preocupes

Aruto: no te esfuerces mucho

**Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la primera silla que tenía a lado que era enfrente de todos, comencé a comer pero luego Sebastián entro.**

Sebastián: señorita Hinamori la visitan

Amu: quien

Sebastián: unas gemelas

¿?: Amu-chan

Normal Pov:

**Dos chicas iguales entraron ambas tenían el cabello platinado y ojos violetas, de tez blanca, tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara.**

Amu: Marisa, Iveth creí que estaban en Europa donde se quedarían y jamás regresarían

Iveth: cómo crees amu, nos aburriríamos allá

Marisa: oh amu tienes invitados preséntalos

Amu: porque debería de hacerlo

Marisa: te lo ordenamos

Iveth: primero tráeme algo de tomar estoy sedienta

Amu: puedes ir tú solo tienes que caminar

**El pelo de amu fue sacudido, como una ventisca de aire a su lado estaba un cuchillo muy cerca del ojo, todos estaban en shock**

Utau: oigan estúpidas casi matan a amu

Iveth: cállate rubia oxigenada

Ikuto: no le hablen así a mi hermana

Marisa: tú cállate, me caías bien

Amu: Utau, ikuto cállense

Utau: pero amu…

Amu: Utau

**Me levante de la silla aunque no pudiera ver tenía muy buen oído y olfato, me acerque a las gemelas.**

Amu: lo siento mucho, perdonen a los metiches

Iveth: no hay problema pero que no se metan…

Marisa: espera porque sonríes

Amu: es cierto que hicieron mal pero fueron ustedes las que comenzaron y les pido que se vallan si no quieren que me enoje y les arrebate sus miserables vidas

Marisa: pero como, en este momento deberías estar ciega

Iveth: el cuchillo que te atravesó debió dejarte ciega

Amu: así que fueron ustedes

**Las gemelas se paralizaron y Utau e ikuto estaban enojados**

Amu: tienen razón en este momento no puedo ver

**Todos se sorprendieron al igual que las gemelas.**

Amu: pero tengo buen olfato y oído así que puedo saber dónde están, se van por las buenas o por las malas

Iveth: que tanto puedes hacer si no ves

Rima: no debiste haber preguntado

Amu: nee Utau y rima ya no han entrenado desde que vimos a mío morir

Iveth: one-chan murió

Amu: eh…a si fue muy placentero ver su sangre, como escurría por su cara murió como es, una zorra estúpida igual que ustedes

Iveth: como te atreves…

**Iveth ataco a amu pero esta la evadió y la golpeo en el abdomen y la sostuvo por la espalda mientras que Marisa estaba en el suelo bajo los pies de amu.**

Amu: como me atrevo…como te atreves tu a intentar matarme, a insultar a mis amigos y entrar a mi casa, tantos celos tienen de que soy la favorita de su padre, que el haya dicho que soy mejor que ustedes

Iveth: cállate, voy hacer que te tragues esas palabras

Amu: tu padre dijo que hubiera querido que yo fuera su hija porque ustedes son unas incompetentes y tiene razón

**Amu soltó a las chicas y las empujo.**

Marisa: no las pagaras amu

Amu: lárguense de aquí si no quieren que las mate

**Las chicas se fueron corriendo, amu comenzó a reírse y se cubrió la cara con la mano.**

Amu: Gomen'nasai esas chicas me están cansando lamento que hayan visto esto pero cada vez se me hace más difícil protegerlas, lamento haber dicho que son metiches ikuto Utau

Utau: es cierto lo que dijeron, esta ciega

Amu: si…en este momento no puedo verte

Lulú: pero como puedes saber dónde estaban ellas

Amu: como dije tengo buen olfato y un buen oído

Aruto: pero como es eso posible

Amu: realmente no sé qué paso pero soy una estúpida, me he ganado el odio de esas chicas

Tadase: como no, si todo lo que dijiste era feo

Amu: pero todo es mentira

Nagihiko: lo que dijiste no era cierto

Amu: si

Yaya: porque lo dijiste entonces amu-chií

Amu: si tengo que insultarlas, mentirles hacer que me odien solo para protegerlas entonces lo hare, lo mismo va para ustedes, si los insulto o ataco o hago algo ofensivo para ustedes entiendan que lo hago para protegerlos

Ikuto: pero tendrás su odio que ganaras con eso

Amu: que se alejen de mí, si tengo que hacer que me odien para alejarlos y mantenerlos a salvo lo hare.

Rima: porque proteges a las mocosas si te tratan tan mal

Amu: porque se involucraron demasiado conmigo, no quiero que terminen como los demás… muertos

**Amu salió azotando la puerta, y los menores fueron detrás de ella, la siguieron hasta el invernadero, cuando entraron todos quedaron fascinados.**

Amu: porque me siguen

Kaito: porque estás ciega

Amu: y eso que tiene, pronto mi vista volverá

Tadase: se parece mucho al invernadero de la primaria

Rima: pero más grande

Ami: cuando recuperas la vista

Amu: muy pronto

Utau: quiero un dulce puedo ir

Yaya: ir adonde

Rima: amu tiene dulcería

**Yaya empezó a correr hacia la casa seguido por los demás y nadie sabe cómo yaya dio con la dulcería pero ahí estaba ella comiendo.**

Ikuto: querías hacerte diabética o que

Amu: no lo se

Kukai: no tienes algo más divertido

Utau: el cuarto de juegos

**Utau y Kukai salieron corriendo al cuarto de juegos y empezaron a jugar Xbox, amu pronto empezó a ver con claridad, todos estaban jugando y kairi se le acerco a amu.**

Kairi: Hinamori tienes katanas

Amu: si quieres verlas

**Kairi asintió con la cabeza y salieron de ahí, nadie noto que se fueron, llegaron al cuarto de armas y kairi empezó a buscar las katanas.**

Kairi: tú sabes usarlas

Amu: si pero…

Kairi: podemos pelear

Amu: si

**Kairi y amu se pusieron en posición comenzaron a pelear, el sonido retumbaba por toda la habitación, en las paredes había de que colgarse, kairi iba de un lado a otro y unían las espadas muy fuerte que hacían sacar chispas, amu se estaba descontrolando, algunas veces había caído al piso de madera pero nada grave, kairi también se estaba descontrolando y subía a los estantes.**

**En el cuarto de juegos…**

Utau: donde esta amu y kairi

Yaya: fueron a donde las katanas

Rima: a donde

Utau: a las katanas porque

Rima: acuérdate que amu dijo que se descontrola si usa una katana

Utau: pero que tiene déjala

Rima: casi mueres cuando te enfrentaste a ella

Utau: tienes razón vamos rápido

**Todos salieron volando del cuarto pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con los padres de kairi.**

PdK: a donde van con tanta prisa

Rima: vamos por kairi

**Se empezaron a escuchar golpes finos, todos los mayores se empezaron a asustar y fueron en busca de esos golpes, cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron a kairi y a amu peleando con las espadas, kairi estaba en el pedestal más alto y amu uno debajo de el pero era muy alto el padre de kairi echaba chispas la madre estaba muy concentrada.**

Utau: y ahora que

Rima: una forma de detenerla

Utau/rima: ¡amu!

**Amu volteo a ver quién le hablaba pero en ese instante kairi se le había aventado, el chico cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero solo sintió que chocaba con algo, al abrirlos vio a amu a su lado con la mano derecha sosteniendo la katana por el filo y con la otra le apuntaba al cuello, amu se había hecho un lado pero el espacio era pequeño por lo que quedo en la esquina y tuvo que sostenerse de la espada para no caerse**

Amu: perdiste

**Amu soltó la espada y cayó de frente en el piso, su cuerpo reboto un poco, todos fueron corriendo hacia ella, pero se levantó como si nada, kairi bajo de donde estaba y se acercó a amu.**

Kairi: lo…lo siento

Amu: no hay problema me gustaría repetirlo algún día

Kairi: ¿Qué? Si…si claro

Utau: amu tu mano sangra

Amu: no hay de qué preocuparse

Kairi: en ese caso me dejarías curarte la mano

Amu: pero…

Kairi: fui yo el que te hirió así que…

**Amu asintió con la cabeza y los dos fueron a la cocina, Utau agarro la espada de kairi y al levantarla una fina capa de sangre se hizo presente.**

**Con kairi y amu…**

**Kairi limpiaba la mano de amu con alcohol y esta se quejaba.**

Kairi: que fue lo que te sucedió

Amu: de que hablas

Kairi: cuando peleábamos note que tu ojo izquierdo se hizo de un tono más obscuro que el otro.

Amu: no se de lo que hablas

Kairi: está bien si no me quieres decir, pero me preocupe mucho

Amu: no tienes porque y cuando sea el momento te enteraras

**Kairi salió de la cocina y dejo a amu sola, esta se levantó y fue a la ventana se pasó la mano por la cabeza, se quitó la venda y en su mano ya no había herida.**

_-ser diferente no me favorece por ahora_

**Amu tiro la venda por algún lugar y salió de ahí, encontrándose con Kaoru el padre de kairi.**

Amu: necesita algo

Kaoru: quien te enseño a pelear así

Amu: entrene con el mejor maestro

Kaoru: conmigo no entrenaste

Amu: no…no me refería a usted

Kaoru: lo se estoy bromeando, pero si me gustaría pelear algún día contigo

Amu: si

**Amu se fue al despacho y así se encontró con la persona menos esperada.**

Amu: Kuori

Kuori: mi querida amu estas feliz de volver a casa

Amu: que haces aquí

Kuori: te ves muy bien con ese vestido, cómo pudiste pelear con eso.

**Kuori cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó arrinconarla en una esquina, sujeto de la cintura a la chica comenzó a pegarla a su cuerpo amu estaba petrificada por tal cercanía, Kuori acerco su cara a la de amu hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su labios, amu quería moverse pero sus piernas no le respondía, estaba pegada en la esquina con la mano de el en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, el vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla no mostrando mucho pero tampoco mostrando poco.**

Kuori: es la primera vez que te veo sonrojada por mí

Amu: p-pues…estamos…e-n…una posición muy comprometedora

Kuori: eres una pervertida lo sabias

Amu: pervertido tú, que no sé cómo entraste y me arrinconaste

Kuori: si ese es el caso porque no me has quitado

**Amu estaba muy roja, desde que se fue de Japón nunca más se sonrojo tanto, además él tenía razón.**

Kuori: no has dicho nada, tengo razón eres una pervertida

Amu: cállate, vete

**Kuori comenzó a reírse y la beso en los labios, amu estaba sorprendida Kuori descendió hasta el cuello dejándole una marca, amu gimió un poco Kuori siguió besándola y subió hasta sus labios, Kuori pidió la entrada a su boca y amu se lo concedió y comenzó a explorarle su cavidad bucal se separaron por falta de aire.**

Kuori: entonces no eres pervertida

Amu: yo…no

Kuori: nos vemos

Amu: espera…porque

Kuori: ni yo mismo lo sé pero ten por seguro que se repetirá

**Kuori desapareció y amu estaba totalmente roja y se sentó en la silla pensando en lo que había pasado, se fijó en un espejo que tenía cerca y vio el chupetón en su cuello y sus labios un poco hinchados, ahora el problema era como ocultarlo y buscar una razón del porque el comportamiento del hombre**

**Decidió dejar eso por la paz y cogió un libro de los que estaban cerca y comenzó a leer, cuando tocaron la puerta.**

Amu: adelante

Ikuto: yo amu

Amu: necesitas algo

Ikuto: que fría eres…que te paso en el cuello

Amu: me ha picado una araña

Ikuto: qué raro, yo no te lo vi en la mañana

Amu: ni yo, que necesitas

Ikuto: necesito hablar contigo

Amu: sobre que

Ikuto: sobre mayu…quiero que me expliques todo

**Amu asintió con la cabeza e Ikuto tomo asiento.**

Amu: que quieres que te diga

Ikuto: ¿Quién es mayu?

Amu: su nombre verdadero es Mío Hiroshi una asesina buscada por toda España, se mudó aquí cuando tenía 6 años, sus padres fallecieron en una accidente de auto a los 8 ella tenía 2 hermanas gemelas, fueron separadas mío fue adoptada por kazoumi a los 16 y fue entrenada para matar, sus hermanas fueron adoptadas por alguien de la organización, Mío casaba a hombres ricos y guapos para después quitarles el dinero y matarlos ha estado casada más de 10 veces y un hijo el cual fue abortado…

Ikuto: esa chica estaba loca…continua

Amu: siguió dedicándose a lo mismo hasta que tres años atrás conoció a una chica la cual saboteo sus planes, la chica era inexperta pero con Mío tuvo mucha practica estuvo a punto de morir dos veces en los enfrentamientos pero milagrosamente se salvaba.

Ikuto: y la chica de donde era

Amu: es de Japón, pero luego vino a España al principio era muy torpe pero luego fue mejorando hasta al grado de superar al mejor de la empresa, ganándose su odio e intentándola matar varias veces hasta que el último intento de asesinato le fallo y termino matándose el mismo, tuvo 3 compañeros de equipo y ambos asesinados por mío frente a sus ojos por esa razón prohibió que le diera un compañero.

Ikuto: cambiaste mucho amu con la muerte de tus compañeros

Amu: si, pero no me importa mío salió de mi camino y solo queda una persona por quitar

Ikuto: te volviste sádica, donde esta aquella chica alegre que conocí

Amu: se murió cuando llegó a España, y lo último que quedaba de ella se destruyó cuando se enteró de que te casabas

Ikuto: me guardas rencor por eso

Amu: no, eso sería tomarte mucho en cuenta

Ikuto: lo amas

Amu: a quien

Ikuto: a Kaito, lo amas

Amu: tal vez

Ikuto: eso no es una respuesta

Amu: qué esperas que diga, que no lo ame porque sigo enamorada de ti

Ikuto: no pero…

Amu: ikuto porque quieres conquistarme

Ikuto: porque te sigo amando

Amu: ya no confió en ti

Ikuto: ya veo

**Ikuto se levantó y se fue, amu se levantó y salió del despacho, se topó con el padre de kukai**

Amu: señor souma

Yue: puedes llamarme Yue

Amu: de acuerdo

Yue: has visto Ryoga

Amu: el padre de rima

Yue: si

Amu: está en el patio

Yue: oh muy bien gracias

**Yue salió al patio encontrándose con los demás que estaban bebiendo cerveza.**

Yue: aquí estaban

Ryoga: donde estabas

Yue: me perdí, la casa es inmensa

Kaoru: tú te pierdes en todas las casas hasta en la tuya

Yue: donde están las esposas

Tsumugu: en la cocina preparando de cenar

Yue: de cenar pues qué horas son

Takashi: las 8 en punto

Yue: fujisaki no te había visto

Aruto: quieres una cerveza

Yue: si por favor

Aruto: donde esta karami

Yue: lo vi en la cocina les está ayudando a las demás

Takashi: a él le gusta la cocina verdad

Tsumugu: ni que se diga

**Estaban muy platicadores, hasta que les hablaron para cenar.**

**Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Tsubaki en el centro y ami a su derecha.**

Tsubaki: y díganme hicieron algo productivo hoy

Yue: si algo muy productivo

Tsubaki: falta alguien no

Ami: falta amu

Utau: donde está

Rima: fue con la princesa por su ropa

Ikuto: como lo sabes

Ami: eso dijo

**Amu llego un minuto después y se puso a cenar con los demás hasta que Sebastián entro.**

Sebastián: señorita amu y señor Tsubaki alguien los busca

Tsubaki: quien es

¿?: Yo querido

Amu/Tsubaki: Ya me jodi/mierda

**Una rubia entro en el salón, era de tez blanca y ojos verdes.**

Tsubaki: Margaret

Margaret: hola de nuevo querido, hola amu

Amu: quien te dejo entrar

Margaret: así me recibes después de tantos años

Amu: responde

Margaret: creo que se llamaba Mario

Amu: ese maldito me las pagara

Midori: quien es querida

Amu: ella es…

Margaret: la esposa de Tsubaki

Tsubaki: dirás ex

Margaret: no he firmado el divorcio

Amu: pero lo vas a firmar

Margaret: ya veo sigues siendo la favorita de tu tío

Amu: yo…

Margaret: simplemente eres su favorita por parecerte a Sakura

Amu: si vienes a molestar puedes retirarte

Margaret: veo que tienes visitas me hubiera vestido mejor

Amu: no importa lo que te pongas siempre parecerás una zorra

Midori: amu, no le hables así a tu tía

Amu: que, estás loca jamás respetare a esta, que simplemente se la pasaba maldiciendo a sakura y a mi

Ikuto: este ambiente no me gusta

Margaret: oh quien este apuesto jovencito

Ikuto: yo soy ikuto

Margaret: oh ikuto que bonito nombre además de ser guapo dime tienes novia

Amu: pero que te pasa vieja pedófila

Margaret: estas celosa

Amu: que…celosa de ti por favor no eres más que una mantenida vieja pedófila

Aruto: esto no me gusta mejor vámonos

Margaret: oh pero que hombres más guapos están casados

Yue: si y también tenemos hijos así que no coquetees con nosotros

Margaret: esas mujeres son sus esposas, que poca cosa escogieron

Amu: vete de mi casa o si no te hecho a patadas

Margaret: oh vamos querida hace mucho que no nos vemos

Rima: esto…quiero irme

Margaret: cállate enana

Rima: enana tu abuela vieja estúpida, maldita zorra coqueteas con todos los que se te cruzan además de acostarte con ellos

Yaya: rima-tan tranquilízate

Margaret: valla no estás muy grande para decir "Rima-Tan" pareces bebe

Yaya: y tú no estás muy vieja para coquetear con jóvenes señora pedófila

Ami: se empeora la situación

Margaret: oh la escuincla hablo, eres muy inteligente pulga mugrosa

Midori: a mi hija no le hablas así

Margaret: oh tú no eres la hermana de la muertita

Utau: deberíamos hablar civilizadamente

Margaret: calla rubia oxigenada

Souko: no le hables así a mi hija

Margaret: ya veo de tal palo tal astilla

Aruto/ikuto: no le hables así a mi Mujer/hermana

Margaret: hubieras escogido otra mujer Aruto

Amu: espera de donde los conoces

Margaret: los conozco a todos

Koizumi: deberíamos…

Margaret: haber cállense todos, todos aquí son unos estúpidos que no saben con quién está tratando

**Amu estaba hasta el tope pero se tranquilizó y dijo:**

Amu: Margaret por favor podrías irte

Margaret: no

Amu: no me obligues hacerte daño

Margaret: uhhhh que miedo

**Amu sonrió como una psicópata y de un momento a otro ya estaba delante de Margaret sujetándola del cuello con una navaja en ella.**

Amu: te vas por las buenas o por las malas

Margaret: que piensas hacerme

Amu: echarte a los lobos

Utau: amu puedo encargarme de ella

Rima: yo también

Amu: por supuesto

**Utau y rima se levantaron de la mesa y se llevaron a Margaret a rastras con amu, Tsubaki estaba desconcertado su cabeza estaba baja con ambas manos alrededor de esta y estaba temblando, Midori vio como estaba pero decidió callar.**

**Solo se escuchaban gritos de "no por favor" "deténganse" "no me volverán a ver lo juro", la estaban torturando en el patio trasero, un rato después se dejaron de escuchar los gritos y se escuchaban pasos dirigidos hacia el comedor, todos estaban estáticos y asustados en especial los tsukiyomi, Mashiro y Hinamori por lo que sus hijas estaban haciendo.**

**La puerta se abrió mostrando a tres chicas sonrientes limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo.**

Amu: los lobos hicieron un buen trabajo

Utau: sin duda, pensé que me desmayaría cuando vi la sangre correr

Rima: ni que lo digas aunque amu se veía de lo más normal

**Amu volteo ver a los demás pero su vista se concentró en Tsubaki quien seguía temblando su cabeza baja con las manos en las piernas si te fijabas bien podrías ver unas cuantas lagrimas caer, amu comprendía el que Tsubaki llorase esa mujer lo torturaba con los recuerdos de sakura además de estarla maldiciendo eso era doloroso.**

**Amu no se daba cuenta pero tenía a Utau mirándola fijamente el lado izquierdo, amu sentía que la miraban.**

Amu: sucede algo Utau

Utau: tu ojo izquierdo es más obscuro que el otro porque

**Ante esas palabras Tsubaki se tensó más y sus manos apretaban el pantalón arrugándolo, amu solo se encogió de hombros negando saber el porqué del cambio en su ojo y camino con pasos firmes hasta su tío.**

**Poso su mano en el hombro del susodicho y este dejo de tensarse tomando la mano de la chica en señal de agradecimiento, se levantó de la mesa y desapareció en el pasillo, la única que comprendía le comportamiento del hombre era amu quien también internamente estaba así ella estaba enojada llena de furia hacia Margaret quien la torturaba día y noche al igual que a su tío.**

Amu: lamento que hayan tenido que conocer a la señora pero por una parte me alegro

Midori: porque hija

Amu: porque ella ya no será un estorbo para mí y para Tsubaki de hecho me alegro que muriera

Midori: hija como…

Ami: ¡MAMA!

**Midori se calló y amu se fue diciéndoles a todos que podían irse a dormir **

Ami: en cierto modo yo también me alegro que ella muriera

Midori: pero…porque

Ami: cuando llegamos a España para amu fue un golpe duro enterarse que mi tía había muerto cuando se enteró que tsubaki se había casado de nuevofue peor para ella, Margaret se la pasaba atormentándola a ella y a mi tío con recuerdos de sakura, a tsubaki llego a afectarle tanto hasta al grado de volverse loco, pero amu pudo mantenerse estable con las prácticas en la empresa y ayudo a tsubaki a salir adelante, Margaret odiaba mucho a amu por parecerse a la difunta primera esposa porque tsubaki siempre la beneficiaba en todo incluso si ella se equivocaba, hubo dos intentos de homicidio hacia amu hechos por Margaret, amu se cansó de esto y compro una casa en argentina para que yo viviera allá lejos de la loca después de eso no supe nada mas de ella hasta hoy.

Aruto: mira que coquetear con mi hijo…ella es una pedófila

Ami: oh realmente su intención era matarnos

Souko: no entiendo

Ami: amu dejo que ella los insultara hasta al grado de llegar a odiarla para que ustedes se mantuvieran alerta si ella se les acercaba, por eso ustedes desearían matarla para que callase, y amu no los asustaría

Ikuto: a mí sí me ha asustado ver lo sádica que es, amu cambio mucho desde que llego aquí incluso con el vestido pudo pelear contra kairi

Kairi: eso me asusto más porque amu a los 5 minutos ataco con más fuerza y su velocidad para atacarme fue más rápida

Utau: amu nos dijo que nunca la dejáramos usar katana porque se descontrolaba

Rima: si has puesto atención en su mano la herida desapareció y eso que se la hizo en la mañana ¿tú no sabrás nada ami?

Amu: n-no…que va…yo estuve 4 años más 6 meses en argentina así que no se nada

**Todos se fueron a dormir como se los había dicho amu, mientras que ella estaba en su escritorio de la habitación meciéndose en la silla.**

_**Como demonios sabia ella el nombre de todos, que hizo durante estos 5años.**_

**Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de los visitantes de amu, de las peleas y discusiones con personas molestas, tsubaki se había encargado de Mario. Nublado ni fresco hoy estaba nevando para sorpresa de amu a pesar de estar en otoño esto era raro para ella.**

**Todos estaban comiendo sopa caliente por el frio que hacía, de seguro se preguntaran si amu está en una banda porque no han hecho canciones.**

Amu: tsubaki-san

Tsubaki: dime

Amu: cuando es el concurso de bandas

Tsubaki: en dos días, debes tener la canción hecha ya verdad.

Amu: si…no tienes de que preocuparte

Tsubaki: no lo has hecho verdad

Amu: no

Tsubaki: ¡ponte hacerlo rápido!

**Amu se puso a correr en dirección al estudio intentando crear 2 canciones, si 2 porque para shiroshi y K-5 era una tarea difícil**

Amu: mierda no sé qué escribir

Kamui: vamos amu tu puedes

**A amu le gustaban los ánimos que le daba su amigo Kamui, y con eso se puso a pensar en toda su vida, los momentos vividos con los charas, de todo y así pudo crear tres canciones aunque no tocaría para shiroshi pudo hacer una acorde a dos guitarras.**

**El día del concurso…**

**Amu estaba tranquila mientras que los demás estaban nerviosos, ya habían ensayado su canción y no había de que preocuparse, pero como amu no podía participar muy tarde se dio cuenta que la canción necesitaba de 4 personas, así que llamo a un amigo Kiyoteru Hiyama.**

_Y AHORA CON USTEDES EL GRUPO SHIROSHI_

**Kaito**

Shiroi kuuki hoho o sasu

Iki o nonde tachisukumu

KOOTO kakiyose nagara futo furimuku

**Kiyoteru**

sesuji hainoboru samuke

fui ni FURASSHUBAKKU omowazu

dakishimeru ude ni wa mou nani mo nai

**Len**

yuzurenai tatta hitotsu dake

DAIYA yori kagayaku

**Kamui**

sono kuse morokute hakanakute

**Kaito / Kiyoteru**

Ore ga, / ore ga...

**Todos**

Mamoru...!

sono hada sono kami sono mune sono hitomi

**Todos**

ki・mi・wa  
kodoku na kirameki o matotte  
yuki no you ni furitsuzukeru  
setsuna sugiru koigokoro  
itamu mune korae te o nobasu  
kobore yuku namida de kogoeru sono mae ni

**Len**

kumoru shikai sono mukou  
kodachi no kage ni tatazumu  
ushiro sugata oikaketeku muchuu de

**Kamui**

ikudo naku osou DEJA BU  
shiri sugita ENDINGU ni  
kondo bakari wa kono mi o yudanenai

**Kaito**

sekaijuu doko o sagashite mo  
PURACHINA yori keu de

**Kiyoteru **

sono ue kihaku de zeijaku na

**Len/ Kamui**

kimi ni, /kimi ni...

**Todos **

todoke...!  
kono koe kono ude kono yubi kono SOURU

**Todos**

o・re・no  
mune ni dakarete ugokanai de  
usugoori ga wareru you ni  
kowarete shimau junketsu  
futari no kesshou tsumori yuku  
shiro sugiru keshiki ga fubuite kakikieru

**Kaito**

aa umare kawatte mo futari kitto  
onaji unmei tagutte meguriatta

**Todos**

sou DAIYAMONDO DASUTO wa hitsuzen ni

futari tsutsumu kirari

kira... kira... kira... kira...

**.**

**.**

**.**

o・re・no

mune ni dakarete ugokanai de

usugoori ga wareru you ni

kowarete shimau junketsu

futari no kesshou tsumori yuku

shiro sugiru keshiki ga fubuite kakikieru

ki・mi・wa

kodoku na kirameki o matotte

yuki no you ni furitsuzukeru

setsuna sugiru koigokoro

yaketsuku omoi subete tokasu

hakugin no keshiki ga kudakete kakikieru

nani mo kamo futari o nokoshite kiesatteku

**Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar como locos pasaron unas cuantas bandas hasta que le toco a amu, se acomodaron y la canción empezó.**

**Utau**

Mada sukoshi kurai heya mahou tsukai ga orite

"Sayonara" to dake tsugeta

**Amu**

Kisetsu no nai hibi ga kasanari hajimeta toki wo

Mada oboete iru yo

**Rima **

"Suki na iro de kazari tsukete goran yo"

Hitotsu hitotsu karamasete wa toita

Kogarete ita koto ni kidzuku mae ni

Bokura wa kansei wo osorete toozaketeta

**Todas **

Ima wa shirokuro no butai kara denshi no yume wo miteru

Saisei wo inotta ashioto

Soshite samete ita yojigen wa sono iro wo kae

Ubugoe wo ageta

**Utau**

Itsumo doori no fuukei wa nigemichi wo fusai de

Sono hi wo yoake ni hajiita

**Amu**

Kisetsu no nai hibi ga saigen naku tsudzuiteku

Sonna ki ga shiteru n da

.

.

.

.

**Todas**

Akasareta shinjitsu wa dokoka kitai hazure

Kanashimi wo matotta kagerou

Itsumo kansei wo osorete wa tozashita SUTOORII

Hiraita sono tsudzuki wa――

**Amu/Rima**

Shirokuro no butai kara denshi no yume wo miteru

Saisei wo inotta ashioto

Soshite samete ita yojigen wa sono iro wo kae

Ubugoe wo ageta

**Todos absolutamente todos comenzaron a gritar como locos, algunos lloraban y otros pedían hijos de ellas, Utau ya estaba acostumbraba pero rima y amu no, el escenario estaba bastante alto para que los locos no se subieran pero las chicas corrían el riesgo de caer y matarse con el impacto.**

**Todos los cantantes estaban en el escenario esperando los resultados, el concierto se llevó a cabo en la tarde por decisión de los jueces hubo un empate entre chrorus y shirobara**(N/A: dejo de gustarme k-5 me pareció un programa para niños shirobara significa rosa blanca y shiroshi no sé lo que signifique pero el nombre no es mío)** habría un desempate mañana entre las bandas.**

**El concierto había acabado y solo quedaban los jueces y los dos grupos y los amigos de amu, los padres no querían ir por querer explorar la casa, los representantes de las bandas estaban en el escenario y los demás estaban abajo platicando amu y otro chico hablaba con los jueces acordando donde seria y a qué horas, las escaleras estaban en la mera orilla, los jueces bajaron en ese momento las vigas que estaban en el techo se cayeron haciendo que se elevara el piso esto hizo que amu saliera volando pero ella no noto cuando su hermana se había subido, el chico rubio se había logrado bajar y quedar a salvo.**

**Todo paso muy rápido solo se observaba a amu en el suelo debajo de una chica castaña abrazándola protectoramente, ami se levantó de golpe y puso sus manos a los costados de su hermana y grito su nombre, creía que su hermana había muerto y además no contestaba ni se movía, los demás chicos estaban alrededor de ami, la castaña bajo la cabeza rendida pero sintió una mano sobre su mejilla y por instinto miro al suelo para encontrarse con su hermana sonriente.**

Amu: estas bien

Ami: si estoy bien…pero y tu

Amu: estoy bien

Ami: eso no es posible, debes estar lastimada si caíste…

**Ami sujeto del brazo a su hermana y esta emitió un sonido de dolor, ami comenzó a llorarle que lo lamentaba.**

Amu: ami estoy bien no te preocupes

Ami: amu, porque haces eso…decir que estas bien cuando no lo estas

**Ya venían camino a casa y los jueces decidieron cancelar el concierto por el daño de amu y el escenario, ya había obscurecido y la casa de amu estaba algo lejos, y todos votaron por caminar y apreciar más el paisaje, amu estaba en la espalda de kukai porque era el más fuertecito **

**Venían muy platicadores cuando de la nada salieron 4 tipos armados, y por detrás venían más quienes sostuvieron a los chicos por la espalda**

¿?: Entréguennos a la chica

Ami: a cuál de todas

¿?: A la señorita amu

Rima: ella no está con nosotros

¿?: No les creemos donde esta

**Los disparos se hicieron presentes los chicos habían cerrado los ojos pensando en que fueron a ellos a los que les dispararon pero en realidad habían sido a los 4 hombres armados, cuando abrieron los ojos se sorprendieron al ver a amu frente a ellos sosteniendo una arma apuntándola hacia los muertos, esta se giró y encaro a los demás hombres y les dio la mirada más estremecedora y mostro los colmillos los hombres soltaron a los chicos y se fueron corriendo como gallinas.**

Amu: cobardes

Ikuto: das miedo amu…enserio das miedo

Amu: que pena…acostúmbrate

Utau: a qué horas te bajaste de la espalda de kukai

Kukai: la he bajado antes de que esos hombres aparecieran, ella me lo pidió

Rima: fue pura casualidad que te bajaras antes del ataque

Amu: no…realmente ya tenía previsto esto

Utau: ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Amu: supongo que vienen por mí por el asesinato de mío

**Amu les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar los demás trataban de seguirle el paso.**

Ikuto: realmente me entro un miedo horrible cuando les disparo

Utau: imagínate lo que sentimos nosotras cuando nos enteramos de lo que hacia

Tadase: amu-chan realmente es otra, además su pelo se hizo blanquecino

Kaito: ella siempre lo ha tenido así…creo que es mejor como está ahorita que antes

Rima: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kamui: ella nos contó cómo era antes y mi primera impresión era de qué dependía mucho de ustedes y de que era muy inocente

Nagihiko: nosotros la queríamos tal y como era

Len: si tanto la querían, porque se quejan del hecho de que allá cambiado de todas maneras es la misma amu…solo que saco una personalidad que tenia escondida

Utau: puede que tengas razón Len pero esto es nuevo para nosotros

**Terminaron de hablar y trataron de seguirle el paso a amu quien ya estaba un poco lejos, llegaron a casa y saludaron a todos los presentes y cenaron estofado, amu quien termino primero fue a su habitación para descansar se colocó una simple camisa larga ya que hacía calor y durmió plácidamente esperando el mañana sin saber los problemas que le ocasionarían el proteger a sus amigos.**

* * *

**ikuto: dime cuantas hojas son en word**

**tsubasa: 29 por?**

**ikuto: no por nada cuando subiras los demas capitulos de los fics que escogiste **

**tsubasa: cuando los termine**

**ikuto: te oigo algo decaida pasa algo**

**tsubasa: no me pasa nada**

**ikuto: segura...me lo puedes decir si quieres**

**tsubasa: no de verdad estoy bien**

**ikuto: alla tu...bueno adios dejen reviews **


End file.
